Rosas
by Autora Vanessa Sueroz
Summary: Rosas começam a surgir em todos os lugares possíveis e imagináveis e as rosas são destinadas a uma única pessoa Lily Evans. Os marotos se juntam para descobrir quem é o admirador da Lily, mas será que ela quer mesmo saber quem é o dito cujo?
1. Trailer

**Elas estão de volta e mais malucas do que nunca**

- Alguém viu meu sutiã? - perguntou a Dora desesperada.

- Eu não quero saber de sutiã. Quero saber do meu batom que sumiu! - reclamou a Lene irritada.

Por que elas ficam reclamando de coisas tão inúteis quando o meu livro "Confusões em Paris" sumiu?

- Alguém viu meu livrinho precioso? - perguntei enquanto jogava tudo do meu malão para fora.

**A Dora está mais parecida com a Lene**

- Eu quero apertar aquela bundinha fofa do Remus. - comentou a Dora mordendo os lábios.

- Você é tarada! - reclamou a Lene indignada.

**A Lene está um pouquinho Dora.**

- Vai logo lá e agarra ele. - eu disse observando aquele pedaço de mau caminho.

- Nem pensar. E se ele não gostar de mim? - perguntou a Lene na defensiva.

**E para completar Rosas começam a surgir**

- De onde veio isso? - perguntei segurando aquela rosa vermelha.

- De uma roseira! - comentou a Dora.

- Disso eu sei, só quero saber quem colocou isso aqui!

**Primeiro elas ficam empolgadas**

- Lily tem um admirador secreto! - cantarolou a Dora.

- Aposto que é mais uma tentativa do James te conquistar. - comentou a Lene.

- Pode até ser, mas ele errou feio dessa vez. - comentei olhando torto para a rosa.

- Só por que você não gosta de rosas? Que mulher não gosta de rosas? - perguntou a Lene inconformada.

- Mulheres gostam de todas as flores. - respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

**E depois irritadas**

- Já me cansei dessas porcarias de flores me seguindo! - reclamei me jogando na cama.

- Não está tão ruim assim! - comentou a Lene na defensiva.

- Porque não é você que antes de comer tem que olhar para ver se não aparece uma rosa no seu garfo. - reclamei.

- Eu achei super criativo! Tirando a vez que apareceu uma no vaso sanitário. - comentou a Dora pensativa.

- O que apareceu no vaso? - perguntou o Remus que não estava prestando atenção na conversa.

- Um cocô gigante! Aposto que foi aquela loirinha aguada! - desconversou a Dora.

**Mas toda mulher gosta de Rosas?**

- Eu não acho que toda mulher goste dessas porcarias de flores. - reclamei.

- Até parece que você não gosta! - comentou a Lene.

- Toda mulher gosta de rosas Lily! - respondeu o Potter convicto.

- E como você tem tanta certeza? - perguntei tentando acabar com a alegria dele.

- Porque está escrito aqui. - disse a Dora indicando um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho amarrado na flor.

**Não percam a próxima fic de Vanessa Sueroz - "Rosas"**

- E como eu vou saber se é legal? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Lendo! - respondi com pouca paciência.

- Não sei não Lil. - ele disse pensativo.

- Senta a bunda nessa cadeira e lê logo! - respondi irritada.

* * *

><p><span>NB: Aiai agora sim, vou betar do começo ao fim a fic da Vanessa! Estou empolgada com essa nova fic, leiam!

N/A: Espero que gostem :) Já comecei a escrever o cap, mas mantenho vocês informados qdo tiver uma data para postar (pelo twitter).

p.s. preciso de uma capinha... Se alguém se habilitar...


	2. Dia T

Tudo começou naquele dia lindo e maravilhoso. Um dia de muito sol. Os pássaros cantavam, o vento balançava as árvores, as nuvens no céu estavam branquinhas como algodão, e eu estava incrivelmente feliz...

Tudo bem, agora voltando à realidade. Toda essa história aconteceu naquele dia incrivelmente horrível, horrível mesmo! Certo... Não vamos ficar chamando a porcaria do dia de "dia terrível" ou "o pior dia da minha vida", podemos chamar só de "dia t", T de terrível obviamente.

Para começo de conversa o dia não estava nada bonito, alias, ele estava era bem frio, e eu detesto o frio, meu nariz fica vermelho e todo mundo gosta de me chamar do nome daquela rena do papai Noel.

Tudo bem vai... Confesso, o frio é muito gostoso, principalmente para ficar na frente da lareira não fazendo nada, mas sendo amiga dos marotos o mínimo que se pode esperar de um dia frio são piadas sobre o meu nariz vermelho e minha pele branca como papel.

Enfim, em um dia terrivelmente frio, a neve caía do lado de fora e nós estávamos todos aglomerados em frente à lareira. Quando digo nós, quero dizer a Lene, a Dora e os meninos, Remus, Pedro, Sirius e o Potter.

Não me pergunte como virei amiga daqueles delinquentes juvenis, eu só me vi amiga deles quando minhas amigas lindas, maravilhosas e completamente sem cérebro se apaixonaram por dois deles, Remus e Sirius. E claro, porque por força maior o Potter se tornou monitor chefe junto comigo no começo do ano e infelizmente tivemos que forçar nossa convivência até que um de nós jogasse a toalha branca e se rendesse.

Eles são conhecidos como "Os marotos" aqui no castelo, o que devo dizer, foram eles mesmos que inventaram e a moda pegou. Eles se dizem marotos por serem os mais populares da escola, mas eu interpreto marotos como baderneiros, maloqueiros, desrespeitadores de regras, delinquentes juvenis. As meninas da escola acrescentariam os adjetivos lindos e gostosos na minha lista, não que eu não concorde, só pode falar isso perto deles, já que o ego deles pode explodir a qualquer momento de tão grande que já está.

Acho que ninguém realmente vai entender logo de cara porque aquele dia foi tão terrível, quem sabe me entendam quando eu terminar a minha história? Ou talvez nem assim entendam! Enfim, eu não sou geralmente tão confusa assim, mas é que aquele dia acabou com o meu pensamento lógico, e com tudo que eu pensava ser certo e errado. Estou ficando louca?

Se alguém entender antes da minha história chegar ao final... Parabéns você é um gênio, porque como diz o Sirius, a LordSith aqui só descobriu tudo quando a Lene me contou. Pelo menos eu entendi quando a Lene me contou. E o James que não entendeu até hoje...

LordSith é como o Sirius me chama às vezes... Não entendi muito bem e nem sabia que ele conhecia Star Wars, mas na cabeça oca do Sirius ele imagina que o Lado da Luz são eles, os marotos, sempre se divertindo e cabulando aulas, e o lado negro, seriamos nós, nerds. E de acordo com a mente doentia do meu amigo, o Remus é o Darth Vader, por ser o carinha do mal que tenta levar ele e o James para o mundo dos nerds, e como ele diz que eu sou a nerd mor dessa escola eu sou o LordSith... Enfim... Impossível entender a cabeça do Sirius, principalmente se você não é uma pessoa fanática por Star Wars.

Mas vamos esquecer um pouco as maluquices do Sirius e nos concentrar na minha história. Para que todos possam entender porque aquele dia foi tão horrível vou ter que começar a contar minha história um pouco antes, alias, no dia anterior, ou melhor, ainda a noite anterior, que estava também bem gelada e todos nós estávamos sentados na frente da lareira já que o Sirius tinha expulsado todos os alunos mais novos de lá.

- Eu disse que iria conseguir o melhor lugar do salão sem problemas. – comentou o Sirius com o seu melhor sorriso cínico.

- Não precisava ter expulsado todo mundo daqui. – comentou a Dora incrivelmente envergonhada já que todos os alunos nos olhavam de canto de olho com a cara emburrada.

- Eu não expulsei todo mundo. Eu deixei vocês ficarem aqui. – ele comentou sorrindo ainda mais.

- Sirius fica quieto ou vamos ser obrigados a trancar você no armário. – comentou a Lene revirando os olhos irritada.

- Vocês não fariam isso. Eu sou a alma da festa! – ele disse convencido e com um sorriso enorme.

- Coitado! Tão novo e já delirando! – comentou a Lene maldosa.

- Lily, sua amiga está judiando de mim. – reclamou o Sirius com um bico enorme se jogando no meu colo e quase me esmagando.

- Lene, não seja má com o seu irmão e pare de falar besteiras! Ninguém vai trancar meu bebê no armário. – respondi séria entrando na brincadeira.

- Papai... A mamãe gosta mais do pentelho do Sirius do que de mim.

- Como você é má Lene. – comentou a Dora segurando o riso.

- Sua mãe gosta igualmente dos dois, filha. – respondeu o James sorrindo.

- James eu acho que você vai ter que colocar seu filho em um colégio interno. – comentou o Remus apontando discretamente para o Sirius

- Não contem para ele, mas ele é adotado! – comentou o Potter fingindo sussurrar.

- Eu disse que você não era meu irmão de verdade. – comentou a Lene vitoriosa.

- James! Pare de falar mentira para as crianças! – eu disse revoltada.

- Desculpe querida, mas não me contive. – ele respondeu antes de todos nós começarmos a rir.

- Que aulas têm amanhã, Red? – me perguntou o Sirius depois que paramos de rir.

Alguém além de mim percebeu que o Sirius adora dar apelidos para todo mundo? Antes eu pensava que era só comigo, mas descobri que comigo só é pior do que com os outros, mas todos... Repito, todos têm apelidos e obviamente tivemos que inventar um para o Sirius. Os meninos o chamam de Almofadinhas, eu particularmente não gosto desse apelido, não tem nada haver com nada. O James disse que é porque o Sirius é metido e tudo mais, mas sinceramente não é um apelido nada legal e intuitivo.

O Sirius colocou apelido em todo mundo, o James além de Jay, que é como nós meninas o chamamos, o Sirius inventou de chamá-lo de Pontas. Tudo bem que faz sentido, já que o cabelo dele sempre está todo para cima, pelo menos foi a explicação que o James nos deu. O Sirius disse que é Pontas porque o James tem muitos chifres. Eu sinceramente não acredito que as meninas traiam muito o James, alias, como vão trair se ele não namora sério?

Enfim, o Pedro, os meninos o chamam de Rabicho, mas não me pergunte porque eles nunca conseguiram explicar direito e eu nunca entendi nada.

O Remus além de Darth Vader é chamado também de Aluado, outro apelido bem simples e fácil... O Remus sempre vive perdido em pensamento, nas palavras do Sirius "no mundo da lua", então surgiu Aluado.

A Dora algumas vezes que queremos irritá-la chamamos a coitada de Ninfa, e Dora por si só já é um apelido bem carinhoso se for parar para pensar no nome horrível que a mãe dela colocou na coitada.

A Lene não tem muito que falar. Todo mundo a chama de Lene, o Sirius para perturbar às vezes chama a coitada de beijoqueira, mas nós nunca a chamamos assim com medo de uma morte iminente.

No meu caso as coisas sempre são um pouco piores, não estou sendo dramática nem nada, mas eu acho que sou a pessoa que tem mais apelidos chatos nesse castelo.

Red é como os meninos muitas vezes me chamam, esse é bem fácil de explicar, a cor do meu cabelo fica bem óbvia. Tem o apelido de LordSith, Cabeça de fósforo, que particularmente eu detesto, Anã, outro que eu nem preciso falar, não é? E tantos outros como, por exemplo, Ruiva, Ruivinha, Lírio, esse foi o James que inventou, não sei onde o infeliz leu que meu nome significa lírio, ai já era! Ele cismou com a flor. Além dos óbvios como Lily e Lil que esses já fazem parte da minha vida desde... Bom... Desde sempre eu acho.

- Não me lembro bem a ordem, mas tem DCAT, feitiços, Adivinhação e poções. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Odeio a maioria dessas aulas. Acho que vou fingir estar doente amanhã. – comentou o Sirius pensativo.

- Nem vem Sirius, semana passada você já inventou estar doente. Não vai dar muito certo dessa vez. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- Talvez o Pontas possa fingir estar doente e eu vou precisar faltar para cuidar dele. – sugeriu o Sirius novamente.

- Você vai gostar de ficar cuidando do James? Que amigo dedicado. – comentou a Lene maliciosa.

- Ok! Vocês venceram. Uma das duas vai estar doente amanhã. – ele disse olhando de mim para a Lene.

- Eu não vou perder aula. – eu respondi na mesma hora.

- Eu não vou mentir só para você poder ficar sem ir às aulas. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- As duas são muito chatas! – reclamou o Sirius emburrado.

- Elas só estão sendo responsáveis Almofadinhas. – comentou o Remus sabiamente.

É por causa desses comentários fofos que eu adoro o Remus, alias, não adoro o Remus só por isso. Ele é fofo e isso qualquer um pode ver, atencioso com todos e extremamente responsável, tudo bem que eu acho que ele tem TPM já que uma semana por mês ele fica com um mal-humor horrível, isso quando algum parente dele não fica doente e ele some, eu particularmente não acredito em parente doente, eu acho que tem alguma coisa a mais por trás disso.

Tudo bem vai! Confesso! Eu sei o segredo dele e entendo perfeitamente por que ele não me contou. Não que eu não quisesse que ele me contasse, mas entendo perfeitamente porque não me contou.

O Remus é aquele cara perfeito, lindo, atencioso e educado. Sabe aquele rapaz que sua mãe pediu a Deus para genro? Esse é o Remus, tirando o probleminha dele, mas tirando isso a mãe da Dora tem sorte porque vai tê-lo como genro, eu espero que tenha. Vai ter assim que a Dora criar coragem e ir lá falar com ele, porque, convenhamos, o Remus é um perfeito cavalheiro e nunca iria vir tomar a iniciativa senão tivesse certeza que é correspondido.

Tudo bem que o castelo inteiro sabe que a Dora cai de amores por ele, mas parece que tenho que adicionar uma característica a mais nele, ele é totalmente cego quando se trata de mulheres. Sério! Claro que já vi o Remus com algumas meninas, mas nada nunca era sério e elas que na maioria das vezes pediam para sair com ele, nas outras vezes os meninos davam uma ajuda.

- Ouviu o que ele disse Sirius? Escute a voz da razão. – comentou a Lene.

- Lene, querida, você é tão ingênua. O Aluado só fala essas coisas para impressionar vocês do sexo feminino. – comentou o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Você não queria que eu quisesse impressionar o publico masculino, não é? – perguntou o Remus.

Acho que essa é uma frase que a pessoa pensa... "A Lily disse que ele é todo certinho, mas pessoas certinhas assim não falam isso para o amigo."

Concordo, mas o Remus não é considerado um maroto a toa, não é?

Não se enganem, ele é tudo que eu falei e mais um pouco, mas o Remus tem ótimos professores. É impossível andar com James e Sirius e não ser um baderneiro às vezes, ou ter boas respostas para perguntas e observações críticas como a que o Sirius fez.

- Não me importa que você seja gay Aluado. Só acho feio você ficar iludindo as meninas assim. E, claro, que se lembre que eu gosto é de mulher. – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo.

- Não tenho culpa se você e o James têm um caso escondido e usam as meninas como fachada para que ninguém perceba. – respondeu o Remus com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- James eu nunca pensei que você fosse do meu time. – comentou a Dora perplexa.

- Como é que eu sempre vou parar na discussão de vocês? – perguntou o James emburrado.

- Casais na maioria dos casos são considerados uma única pessoa. – comentou a Lene séria.

- E o que isso tem haver? – perguntei sem entender para que ela falou isso.

- O Jay perguntou por que o nome dele sempre aparece quando o Sirius está brigando com alguém. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Não tenho culpa se o Sirius tem uma queda por mim como todas as mulheres desse castelo. – ele respondeu dando de ombros. – Desculpe Almofadinhas, mas seu sentimento não é recíproco.

Esse foi James e seu ego gigantesco! Preciso mesmo falar que ele se sente? Não sei como esse menino foi criado, mas tenho a ligeira impressão que a mãe dele repetiu demais para o coitado que ele é lindo, mas acho que alguém se esqueceu de informar ao Jay que as mães sempre mentem quando se trata dos filhos.

Não estou dizendo que minha mãe é uma mentirosa ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Só estou dizendo que ela mentia quando dizia que se eu saísse de casa sem guarda-chuvas iria chover, se eu deixasse para fazer a lição na ultima hora não faria que se mentisse para eles meu nariz iria crescer, que bruxos não existem, e coisas do tipo.

Alias, isso de bruxos não existirem foi à pior mentira do mundo, principalmente quando eu conheci o Severo e descobri que sou uma bruxa.

E como eu pude me esquecer dele? Severo é, ou melhor, foi meu melhor amigo desde os dez anos de idade até ano passado quando finalmente tive que tomar uma decisão e me afastar dele, afinal tínhamos tomado caminhos diferentes.

Severo é um rapaz bem tímido e tem muitos problemas em casa e por isso acabou escolhendo o caminho errado. Tentei realmente trazê-lo para o caminho certo de novo, ou o que eu vejo como caminho certo, mas infelizmente não tive sucesso.

Nos conhecemos no parque perto de casa quando eu consegui fazer uma magia involuntária e minha irmã e eu ficamos horrorizadas, até que ele me explicou sobre esse mundo e sobre o que eu era realmente.

Viramos grandes amigos na escola mesmo ele indo para a casa inimiga da minha e todos os meus amigos odiando ele e os amigos dele, e devo acrescentar que o sentimento era recíproco pelos amigos dele que também me detestavam e detestavam ainda mais todos os meus amigos.

Severo era atormentado pelos marotos até ano passado também, quando James o "forçou" a falar o que queria sobre mim, ou melhor, forçou ele a escolher entre seus amigos e a mim, e não tenho orgulho de dizer que ele escolheu seus amigos. Claro que ele tentou concertar tudo depois, mas eu já não aguentava mais tudo aquilo, ainda gosto dele é claro, mas infelizmente não podemos mais ser amigos.

Depois daquele dia começamos aos poucos a conversar com os marotos e eles aos poucos também foram deixando o Severo em paz.

- Como assim? – perguntou o Sirius com o maior drama. – Pensei que você me amasse de verdade. Então você estava mentindo para mim esse tempo todo?

- Eu tinha medo de te magoar, mas não tenho mais como esconder de você. Estou tendo um caso com a Dora. – comentou o James fazendo todo mundo olhar para a Dora.

- Jay querido, não era para contar assim. Tínhamos combinado de contar para ele aos poucos. – ela disse sorrindo gentil.

- Não acredito que você esta me traindo com essa maluca de cabelo rosa! – disse o Sirius à beira das lágrimas.

Devo mesmo dizer que eles adoram fazer uma cena?

- Prefere meu cabelo de que cor? Azul talvez? – perguntou a Dora mudando a cor do cabelo.

Dora é maluca e isso é um fato, mas além de tudo ela odeia o cabelo preto dela. Ela diz que preto é uma cor muito sem graça e, desde que aprendeu a mudar a cor do cabelo com magia, ela sempre esta mudando a cor para combinar com a roupa dela e, detalhe, são sempre cores malucas como rosa, roxo, azul, verde e coisas assim. Ela nunca coloca uma cor normal como loiro ou ruivo, ou até mesmo castanho.

- Eu prefiro o verde! – comentou o James.

- Acho que o roxo ficou mais legal! – comentou o Sirius pensativo já esquecendo toda a encenação de antes.

- Eu acho que o loiro vai ficar muito bom. – comentou a Lene.

- Nem vem Lene. Você sempre tenta fazer com que meu cabelo fique loiro. – reclamou a Dora.

- Claro. Eu gosto! – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

- Acho que seu cabelo natural fica bem melhor. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Vocês duas são tão chatas! – ela disse frustrada.

Ficamos ali conversando até que todos ficarem entediados. Tudo bem... Até que eu ficasse entediada. Simplesmente peguei meu livro e tive que ficar lendo. Sabe como é... Pessoa viciadas em livros como eu não conseguem ficar muito tempo longe deles. Alias, eu sou o tipo de pessoa que leva o livro para todos os lugares mesmo que eu saiba que não vá ler.

Isso não é doentio! Sei que o Jay e o Six dizem isso o tempo todo, mas levar o livro para o campo de quadribol quando tem jogo da Sonserina e da Grifinória não é loucura é só prevenção... Vai que o jogo fica chato e eu não tenha nada para fazer? Vai que eu preciso ir para a enfermaria ficar horas do lado de fora para ter noticias se o Sirius ou o James ainda estão vivos? Livros nessas horas são insubstituíveis.

- Red, quer lagar essa porcaria e prestar atenção na conversa? – pediu, ou melhor, mandou o Sirius.

- Não, obrigada! O livro está bem interessante. Estou na parte que a menina acha que o rapaz não gosta dela e...

- Não queremos saber a história do livro. Já basta o Aluado. – comentou o Pedro entediado.

- Mas o livro é legal! – eu me defendi.

- É sobre quadribol? – perguntou o Jay.

- Claro que não é sobre quadribol. È uma comédia romântica. – eu disse frustrada.

Odeio quando eles falam sobre quadribol! Jay não tem outro assunto quando estamos conversando. Tudo bem vai. Ele não é tão chato, ele só fica falando de quadribol quando o grupo está todo junto... Sabe como é... Sirius está por perto e quando os dois se juntam...

Quadribol é o pior esporte que já inventaram. Ele vicia os homens e até algumas meninas insanas como as minhas amigas, acaba com o bom humor dos meus amigos e me faz ficar horas na porta da enfermaria só para saber se eles ainda estão vivos.

Não é exagero! Poxa, esse dois vivem na enfermaria! Se é dia de jogo pode apostar que no final do dia eu estarei na porta de enfermaria preocupada e os dois, ou pelo menos, um deles estava em uma maca todo quebrado.

Se você é daquelas pessoas que pensam que o futebol ou vôlei ou qualquer outro jogo do tipo é perigoso, é porque você nunca assistiu um jogo de quadribol, muito menos SonserinaXGrifinória. O jogo é... Tenso! Literalmente tenso. Tem sempre alguém quebrando o braço, caindo da vassoura, costelas quebradas e coisas do tipo.

Acho que o Sirius e o Jay são todos remendados! Será que eles sem camisa parecem o Frankstein?

O que? É uma dúvida muito séria já que eles vivem quebrando todos os ossos do corpo o tempo todo. E não... Eu nunca vi nenhum dos dois sem camisa, não completamente... Já vi o Sirius secando o rosto suado com a camiseta e deixar à barriga a mostra, mas devo acrescentar que achei aquilo bem nojento, ao contrário da Lene claro.

- Por que mulher gosta dessas coisas? – perguntou o Sirius inconformado.

- Porque são legais! – eu respondi confiante.

- Não são legais Lily, elas são chatas e tediantes. – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Sirius Black, você nunca leu uma comédia romântica para saber se é boa. – eu disse irritada.

Mentira! Eu não estava irritada, só estava tentando provocar o Sirius. Eu definitivamente adoro perturbar o Sirius.

- Eu tenho certeza que é chato. Não preciso ler para saber. Esses livros fazem vocês mulheres terem ideias erradas de como é um homem de verdade. E garanto que homens de verdade não ficam por ai dizendo a palavra com "A".

- Homens de verdade dizem a palavra com "A" o tempo todo mesmo que não seja verdade. – comentou o Pedro.

- Homens de verdade nunca sentem a palavra com "A", exceto em algumas ocasiões pela sua própria mãe. – completou o Sirius.

Já disse que o Sirius é uma daquelas pessoas que odeia até o sobrenome só por causa da família dele? Esse é o Sirius! A família dele é toda do mal e adora os bandidos, e nós como bons mocinhos precisamos nos unir. Brincadeira!

- Qualquer pessoa pode sentir qualquer sentimento, sendo homem ou mulher. Homens de verdade aceitam seus sentimentos e não tem vergonha deles. – comentou o Remus poeticamente.

Já disse que adoro esses comentários do Remus?

- Você concorda comigo, não é Pontas? – perguntou o Sirius ignorando o Reminho.

- Obvio que não. Concordo com o Remus. Tem que ser muito homem para admitir estar apaixonado. – ele comentou dando de ombros.

O Jay às vezes fala umas coisas bonitas. Acho que ele não fala com mais frequência por que não tem em quem se inspirar. Será que ele já se apaixonou de verdade?

Tudo bem que todo mundo diz que ele era apaixonado por mim, mas isso é passado, foi quando ele não me conhecia o suficiente para saber o quanto eu sou maluca. Depois que viramos monitores juntos obviamente ele viu que estava iludido pensando que eu era uma pessoa perfeita e tudo mais, aí desistiu.

- Eu proponho que o senhor Black leia o livro meloso da Lily. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Senhor Almofadinhas, por favor. Odeio esse nome. – ele comentou com uma careta.

Como eu disse, o Sirius odeia a família dele tanto que não suporta nem o nome. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse existir alguém que odiasse a família tanto assim, até conhecer o Sirius.

Basicamente ele foi adotado pela família do Potter quando fugiu de casa, e até onde entendi o Sirius só gosta de uma prima rebelde que fugiu para casar com um trouxa.

Sem sombra de dúvidas a família do Sirius é asquerosa. Se você acha o contrário é por que não conheceu Regulus, Belatriz, Narcisa e companhia e, se não conheceu, reze para nunca conhecer.

- Mas topa o desafio da Lene? – perguntou a Dora.

- E por que eu leria essa coisa horrível? – ele perguntou apontando para o meu livro.

- Não é horrível! – eu disse irritada. – Jay fale para ele que meu livro lindo e maravilhoso não é horrível! – pedi com um bico enorme.

O que? Alguém aqui tem que me defender do Sirius, não é? E quem melhor do que meu salvador da pátria James Potter?

- Sirius, pare de implicar com a Lily. Os livros dela não são terríveis. – disse o James sorrindo para mim.

Viu como ele é fofo? Por isso que eu adoro o Jay.

Acho que já disse isso antes... Enfim! Eu adoro meus amigos malucos e fofos, tirando o Sirius que não é nem um pouco fofo, ele é bem mais maluco para compensar.

- Não são terríveis porque eles a fazem ficar quieta quando você quer ler sobre quadribol no salão dos monitores. – comentou o Sirius.

O que? O Jay só gosta dos meus livros porque eu calo a boca? Magoei!

- O que? Não acredito! – eu disse inconformada.

- Sirius, pare de distorcer as coisas que eu falo. – pediu o James impaciente.

- Então o que você disse? – perguntei revoltada.

- Eu disse que quando você está lendo eu aproveito para ler as noticias de quadribol já que você não vai falar comigo nem gosta quando eu vejo quadribol.

- Ou seja, quando você fica quieta e deixa ele fazer o que gosta. – comentou o Sirius maldosamente.

- Ninguém merece mulher que não fica quieta. – comentou o Pedro.

Até o Pedro? E desde quando o Pedro larga a cozinha para arrumar uma namorada?

- E quando foi que você arrumou uma namorada para saber disso? – perguntou a Dora me ajudando.

- Eu namoro às vezes. – ele comentou emburrado.

- Não na escola é claro. – comentou a Lene segurando o riso.

- Namoro na escola pode atrapalhar os estudos. – comentou o Pedro cético.

- Ou porque você não conseguiu ninguém no castelo. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Não é bem assim. Teve a Aninha da Lufa Lufa. – disse o Pedro decidido a terminar a história.

- Vocês não namoraram. Você só a levou para o baile e lá os dois se separam já que ela queria dançar e você queria ficar sentado. – comentou o Remus.

- Por que a conversa chegou a mim quando estávamos falando como o Pontas não suporta a Lily falando? – perguntou ele desviando o assunto.

- Viu como eles distorcem tudo que eu falo? – me perguntou o James.

- Sei... – respondi emburrada para fazer um doce.

James é fofo, mas não posso simplesmente aceitar as coisas que ele faz e nem fingir que não gostei, não é? Vai que ele acostuma e deixa de ser tão fofo!

- Voltando ao assunto. Você vai ler o livro Sirius? – perguntou a Lene.

- Óbvio que não. O que eu vou ganhar com isso? – ele quis saber.

- Que quando você disser que os livros da Lily são ruins ninguém vai poder discordar. – disse a Dora dando de ombros.

- Ainda não estou convencido. – ele disse pensativo.

- Sirius leia logo. Aposto que você vai gostar. – eu disse animada.

- E como eu vou saber se é legal? - perguntou o Sirius desconfiado. – Posso desistir se for ruim?

- Lendo! - respondi com pouca paciência.

- Não sei não Lil. - ele disse pensativo.

- Senta a bunda nessa cadeira e lê logo! - respondi irritada.

Às vezes alguém tem que ser o adulto por aqui!

- Já que você foi tão delicada assim... – ele disse puxando o livro da minha mão. – Mas não garanto gostar.

- Você vai gostar! – eu disse confiante.

- Você é confiante de mais às vezes. – ele disse indo para a minha poltrona. – Agora já pode sair daí. – ele disse parando e me imitando batendo o pé no chão.

- E por que eu sairia do meu lugar? – perguntei levantando a sobrancelha.

- Oras... É o melhor lugar do salão no inverno e se eu vou ser obrigado a ler essa porcaria eu quero no mínimo me sentar no melhor lugar.

- Exatamente por ser o melhor lugar que ele é meu. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

Até parece que eu vou dar o meu lugar para Sirius só para que ele crie vergonha na cara e leia o meu livro.

Eu sei que é o melhor lugar, mas não tenho culpa se eu cheguei aqui primeiro. Só porque é uma poltrona de um lugar só bem ao lado da lareira? E só porque eu posso ficar deitada aqui na maior folga?

Foi perdida em pensamentos que eu escutei a voz distante do Sirius:

- Segura isso para mim um minuto.

E como ele adora me irritar eu senti um dos seus braços passando nos meus joelhos e o outro nas minhas costas para logo em seguida sentir meu peso saindo do sofá e foi quando percebi que o Sirius estava me carregando não tão delicadamente para fora do meu sofá.

- Onde você pensa que está me levando? – perguntei cruzando os braços no peito emburrada e fazendo a minha melhor cara de "eu vou te matar".

- Estou te tirando do meu lugar. – ele respondeu sem dar importância a minha cara do mal.

Minha cara do mal dá medo em todo mundo, ou pelo menos deveria dar, por isso que eu chamo de cara do mal, é que ela serve para assustar as pessoas e fazerem a minha vontade, mas infelizmente nem sempre dá certo.

- Pontas eu nunca te dei um presente, agora estou te dando a Red. Faça bom proveito. – disse o Sirius me colocando no colo do James.

Quem é que não adivinhou que ele iria fazer isso? Às vezes o Sirius é tão previsível.

- Você sempre me dá presente no meu aniversário. – comentou o James dando de ombros.

- Se não quiser a Red eu dou ela para o Aluado. – disse o Sirius me pegando de volta.

- Deixe ela aqui Sirius. – pediu o James fazendo o Sirius me colocar de volta no colo do James.

- Pode me devolver, Lene. – pediu o Sirius pegando meu livro com a Lene e indo se sentar na minha poltrona.

- Está confortável aí, Lil? – me perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Na verdade nem tanto, o Jay é um pouco magro de mais. – cometei fingindo cochichar para ela.

- Magro? – perguntou a Dora rindo.

- Eu ouvi ironia aí? Está me chamando de gordo? – perguntou o James parecendo revoltado.

- Não... Só estou discordando da Lily. Você não é tão magro assim. – ela comentou na defensiva.

- Muito menos gordo. – comentou a Lene sorrindo. – Eu diria que é gostoso. – ela completou maliciosa.

- Lene, sua tarada! – eu disse revoltada.

Para quem não conhece a Lene ela é bem atirada. Ela simplesmente fala o que quer para os meninos, por mais constrangedor que possa parecer.

Já a Dora é acanhada de mais, não tem nem coragem de dizer que eles estão bonitos ou coisa parecida, alias, ela sofre para dar um beijo no rosto deles às vezes.

Como vocês podem ver eu sou a única normal por aqui.

- A ruivinha não acha. – comentou o James parecendo chateado.

Eu sei que ele estava fingindo, mas não custa nada fingir que acredito.

- James meu amor, suas pernas são puro osso. Claro que não posso dizer o mesmo dos seus braços por causa do quadribol, mas sugiro que você comece a andar mais a pé e deixar a vassoura no dormitório. – comentei sorrindo toda simpática.

- Acho que você acabou de levar um fora! – disse o Remus rindo.

- Como assim minhas pernas são magras? Você não pode falar nada sua magrela. – ele me disse revoltado.

- Não deixa hein Lil. – comentou a Lene colocando lenha na fogueira.

- Não sou magrela! – eu disse revoltada.

- Você não tem carne. – ele disse pegando na minha barriga.

- Isso é bom! Pelo menos não sou gorda! – eu disse revoltada.

- Mas não tem onde pegar! – reclamou o James novamente.

- Melhor do que ter coisa sobrando. – comentei e logo escutei a Dora rindo.

- E onde eu estou sobrando? – perguntou o James revoltado.

Achei melhor parar com a brincadeira antes que o James começasse a levar a coisa mais a sério, então cortei logo o assunto.

- No cabelo é claro. – respondi piscando para ele.

- Nem vou responder senhorita Evans. – ele comentou sorrindo travesso.

Eu adoro quando ele sorri assim, principalmente quando estamos brincando, porque esse sorriso significa que tudo está bem, melhor do que bem.

- Acho que depois dessa confusão toda eu vou dormir um pouco, sabe como é... Amanhã infelizmente tem aula. – comentou a Dora já se levantando.

- Eu vou com você Dora. – comentou o Remus categoricamente fazendo obviamente a minha amiga corar.

- E lá vão os dois pombinhos namorarem escondidos. – comentou a Lene depois que os dois sumiram de vista.

- Nem todo mundo é como você Lene. – alfinetei.

- Realmente, tem pessoas como você e o James que fazem as safadezas publicamente. – ela comentou sorrindo debochada.

- E o que estamos fazendo de mais? – perguntou o James sem entender.

Coitado! Ele nunca entende as indiretas da Lene. Alias, acho que homens no geral não entendem indiretas, alguns homens nem mesmo diretas eles entendem.

- Se agarrando no sofá é claro. Eu sou inocente sabe... Não posso ver essas coisas. – ela comentou fingindo tampar os olhos com as mãos.

- Não estamos fazendo nada de mais. O Sirius que me colocou aqui quando roubou o meu lugar. – reclamei.

- E você muito esperta ainda não saiu daí. – respondeu a Lene maldosa.

Precisa me lembrar disso?

- Acho que essa foi a deixa para que eu fosse dormir também. – eu disse inconformada.

O que? Eu não tinha resposta para ela. EU sei que o James diz que eu sou a pessoa que sempre tem uma reposta criativa na ponta da língua, mas não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam. Queriam que eu falasse o que? Melhor tirar o corpo fora enquanto ainda me resta dignidade.

- Dá para o "trio parada dura" ficar quieto? Eu sinceramente estou tentando ler um pouco. – comentou o Sirius irritado.

- Acho que ele está de mal humor. – comentei com o Jay.

- Ele está sempre de mal humor. – respondeu meu amigo rindo.

- Eu escutei seu chifrudo. – respondeu o Sirius ainda emburrado.

- Era para escutar saco de pulgas. – respondeu o James rindo.

Eu já disse que não entendo por que esses meninos se chamam assim? Chifrudo e saco de pulgas não são apelidos lá muito carinhosos e muito menos alguma coisa intuitiva como Red, por exemplo.

- Vou para o salão de vocês. Não dá para se concentrar com vocês falando o tempo todo. – ele disse emburrado.

- E depois eu que sou mal humorada. – eu cochichei para o James.

- E como você vai entrar no salão se mudou a senha? – perguntou a Lene debochada.

- E como você sabe que mudou a senha? – perguntou o Sirius revoltado.

- Oras... Porque a Lily me disse hoje de manhã. – ela respondeu triunfante.

Odeio quando a Lene quer se mostrar para o Sirius, os dois sempre acabam brigando e me colocando na briga.

- Lily ruiva Evans Pontas, eu exijo saber a nova senha. – disse o Sirius emburrado fazendo a Lene rir.

- De onde você tirou isso? – perguntei inconformada.

De onde ele tira essas coisas? E desde quando meu nome vem antes do James?

- Eu sou o melhor amigo dos dois e exijo saber a senha para entrar no salão dos monitores.

O salão dos monitores nem é tão legal assim. Fica no meio das escadas para os dormitórios e é um salão comum, tem duas poltronas confortáveis como a poltrona que eu estava sentada antes do Sirius roubar meu lugar, uma mesinha de centro com um vaso de flores, uma mesa para estudos e um banheiro.

- O que eu ganho te dando a senha? – perguntei.

- Pontas me diz logo a senha. – exigiu o Sirius mais uma vez.

- Se entenda com a ruivinha. – disse o James dando risada abertamente.

Acho que ele gosta de provocar o Sirius, alias, tenho quase certeza disso, e creio que é recíproco.

- Vamos lá ruiva. Prometo não te chamar de senhora Potter pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas.

- Ainda não me convenceu. – eu disse fazendo manha.

- Que tal não te chamar de cabeça de fósforo e derivados também? – ele perguntou pensativo.

- Agora você está começando a me convencer.

- Quer dizer logo a porcaria da senha? – ele me perguntou irritado.

Ele é muito estressado!

- Eu te dou a senha Six. – disse a Lene por fim fazendo os dois deixarem eu e o James sozinhos.

- Acho melhor irmos dormir. – comentei quando vi o James abrir a boca para puxar assunto.

Sabe como é, podemos ter a melhor relação possível agora, mas não é por isso que vou me permitir ficar sozinha com ele no salão comunal, muito menos estando nessa situação constrangedora.

- Fique mais um pouco. Prometo que se você dormir te levo para a cama.

Eu disse que às vezes ele é fofo!

- Mas não vou te dar tanta atenção com o sono que eu estou. – protestei.

- Quando você parar de falar vou entender que dormiu. – ele disse rindo.

Não sei bem ao certo quanto tempo ficamos conversando ou como fui parar na minha cama, afinal, mesmo o James dizendo que iria me levar, isso é impossível já que ele não pode subir as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

Acordei incrivelmente atrasada e querendo matar qualquer um que aparecesse na minha frente só por que não me acordou em tempo para o café da manhã.

- Estamos atrasadas! – eu gritei quando vi que não fui a única a perder a hora para o café.

A Lene e a Dora estavam dormindo, alias, quase babando na cama.

Foi a maior confusão para nos arrumarmos afinal todas nós estávamos atrasadas para a aula e café da manhã? Nem pensar.

- Alguém viu meu sutiã? - perguntou a Dora desesperada.

- Eu não quero saber de sutiã. Quero saber do meu batom que sumiu! - reclamou a Lene irritada.

Por que elas ficam reclamando de coisas tão inúteis quando o meu livro "Confusões em Paris" sumiu?

- Alguém viu meu livrinho precioso? - perguntei enquanto jogava tudo do meu malão para fora.

- Eu lá quero saber de livro? Como vou sair desse quarto senão achar meu sutiã? – perguntou a Dora desesperada.

- Só você colocar várias blusas de frio grossas que ninguém vai perceber. Aproveita que está frio lá fora. – eu disse ainda revirando o quarto procurando meu livro.

- A ideia é boa. Eu já fiz isso várias vezes. Alias, já sai várias vezes de pijamas e ninguém notou. – comentou o Lene ainda bagunçando a penteadeira. – Mas o importante é meu batom. Como vou andar lá fora com esse frio sem proteção na minha boca?

- Pega a porcaria do meu brilho emprestado. – respondeu a Dora enquanto colocava mais algumas blusas de frio e se olhava no espelho.

- O problema maior aqui é o meu livro! Como vou sobreviver um dia inteiro sem meu livro? – perguntei em pânico.

Eu sinceramente não sei como alguém sobrevive a determinadas aulas sem nenhum livrinho fofo para ler e se distrair, quer um exemplo? Quem aguenta escutar o professor explicando sobre a revolta dos Duendes em um ano que nem minha avó sonhava em nascer? Impossível!

Tudo bem... Os meninos geralmente conversam por pergaminhos então eles sobrevivem sem um livro, mas só por que eles são uns baderneiros. Pessoas direitas como eu não podem ficar passando bilhetinhos na aula, só quando é de extrema necessidade ou uma fofoca muito grande.

Tudo bem... Eu já passei bilhetinhos na aula, mas era urgente, foi uma reunião das meninas no meio da aula de herbologia, mas a Lene estava realmente precisando já que ela tinha acabado de ter sido convidada para sair com o Amos Diggory e tínhamos que pensar na roupa que ela iria usar e tudo mais.

Mas voltando a questão... Como uma pessoa normal pode sobreviver sem uma distração em uma aula dessas? Impossível!

- Pegue outro livro. Sabemos que você tem uma coleção escondida aí. – disse a Dora dando de ombros.

Viram como elas não se importam com a minha sanidade mental? Como vou simplesmente pegar outro livro? Eu estava terminando de ler aquele, não posso simplesmente esquecer aquele e seus personagens fofos e suas vidas complicadas e simplesmente partir para outro. Elas são tão insensíveis!

- Eu não tenho uma coleção escondida. Só alguns poucos livros para sobreviver ao ano letivo. – respondi ignorando o riso delas.

- Vamos descer. Já estamos muito atrasadas para perder tempo com livros. – disse a Lene já colocando a mochila nas costas.

- E como fica a minha sanidade mental? – perguntei sendo ignorada e arrastada escada a baixo.

- Que cara é essa ruivinha? – me perguntou o Potter assim que me aproximei do sofá onde ele estava.

- Minha amigas são insensíveis e eu perdi meu livro precioso. – respondi fazendo o maior drama e um dos braços cruzados no peito e claro que com um bico enorme no rosto.

- Ô meu Deus! – ele disse prendendo o riso e me abraçando. – Quanto as suas amigas não posso te ajudar, mas que livro você perdeu? – ele me perguntou.

- Querem parar com isso e vamos logo para a aula? Já estamos atrasados. – disse o Remus impaciente.

- Cadê o Sirius? – perguntou a Lene.

- Dormiu na sala nos monitores e se atrasou mais que vocês. Ele ainda está tomando banho. – respondeu o Pedro dando de ombros.

- Eu estou com fome! – reclamou a Dora.

- Trouxemos torradas. – comentou o Remus com as bochechas vermelhas entregando torradas para as meninas.

- Não quero torradas! Quero meu livro! – eu disse já a ponto de lágrimas.

Tem aula de adivinhação! Como vou sobreviver?

- Jay, eu não vou sobreviver até amanhã. – eu disse desesperada.

- O que ela tem? – escutei o Pedro perguntando.

- Deve ser TPM. – respondeu a Lene dando de ombros.

- Eu não estou de TPM! – gritei revoltada.

- Isso só prova que ela está de TPM. – comentou a Lene de volta fazendo o casal vermelhinho dar risadas abafadas.

Casal vermelhinho é como eu às vezes chamo o Remus e a Dora. Eles são tão tímidos que até hoje tem vergonha de chamar o outro para sair. Acho que todo mundo já percebeu já que o Remus ficou mais vermelho que meus cabelos só por trazer torradas para a Dora.

- Tenho certeza que você não está de TPM. – comentou o James me acalmando.

Viram por que eu adoro o James? Ele não é totalmente fofo? Ok! Só um pouco fofo, já que ele me chamou de magrela ontem!

Não chegamos atrasados na primeira aula, chegamos em cima da hora, tirando o Sirius é claro, que só chegou depois que a professora já tinha dado Bom dia e por causa disso a Grifinória perdeu mais alguns pontinhos. Se depender do Sirius vamos terminar o ano com pontos negativos, se é que é possível.

- Trouxe seu livro Red. – ele disse me entregando meu precioso.

- Onde você o achou? - perguntei abraçando meu livro apertado.

Não quero nunca mais me separar dele.

- Achei? Ele estava perdido? - perguntou o Sirius confuso enquanto íamos para a próxima aula.

- Claro que ele estava perdido! Ele foi sequestrado hoje cedo. - respondi tentando inutilmente expor os fatos.

- Sequestrado? E você pagou o resgate? - perguntou o Sirius rindo de mim.

- Jay, ele está rindo de mim! - reclamei fazendo bico e apontando para o Sirius.

- Sirius, não faça isso! - pediu o James na maior paciência.

- James, ela está apontando para mim! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Lily, é feio ficar apontando para as outras pessoas. - ele me repreendeu.

- Crianças, vamos parar de brigas e ir para a aula? James ponha limites nos seus filhos. - pediu a Lene mandona.

- Eu estou tentando, mas eles são uns pestinhas! - reclamou o nerd de óculos.

Obviamente acabamos caindo na gargalhada com a cara emburrada do James.

- O que achou do livro Six? - perguntei enquanto a aula não começava.

- Sinceramente? - ele me perguntou receoso.

Aposto que ele não gostou! O Sirius nunca gosta de nada que é legal, só quadribol, mulheres, cerveja... Nada que me agrade!

- Claro que sinceramente. - respondi convicta.

- Até que é legal. - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Como uma pessoa como o Sirius pode dizer alguma coisa tão bombástica assim e simplesmente sacudir os ombros como se aquilo fosse sem importância?

Tudo bem, eu estou chocada pelo Sirius o livro "até que legal", eu brinquei com ele, mas nunca achei que ele realmente fosse gostar. Afinal de contas estamos falando do Sirius e não do Reminho.

- Até que legal? - perguntou o James surpreso.

- Sabe como é... Dá para ler sem problemas, não é alguma coisa que eu vá procurar para ler, mas não é tão ruim, alias, até tem algumas coisas legais. - ele respondeu sem dar importância.

- Não é só um livro que coloca coisas na cabeça das meninas? - perguntou o James ainda sem acreditar.

- Não só isso. Claro que ele coloca sim coisas absurdas na cabeça das meninas. Onde já se viu o cara escutar a menina pedindo um beijo e ele simplesmente ficar lá parado com "cara de paisagem"? – perguntou o Sirius inconformado.

- Cara de paisagem? – perguntei sem entender.

- Sabe... Cara de quem está em outro lugar, que não acredita no que ouviu ou que nem escutou o que a pessoa disse... Cara de Pedro, por exemplo. – me respondeu o James sem importância.

Alguém me explica de onde eles tiram essas coisas? Eu, sinceramente, não faço a menor ideia de onde esses malucos arrumam essas gírias ou sei lá como eles chamam essas coisas que para mim não fazem parte do dicionário.

- Mas se ele coloca realmente coisas na cabeça das meninas como você pode ter gostado? – perguntou o James.

- Na verdade ele até coloca coisas inúteis na cabeça das meninas e deve ser por isso que pessoas como a Lily ficam a vida inteira esperando o príncipe encantado... – ele estava dizendo quando eu o interrompi.

- Eu não fico esperando o príncipe encantado. – reclamei colocando as mãos na cintura com a minha melhor cara de raiva.

- Desculpe você já achou, mas ainda não se deu conta disso. – respondeu o Sirius revirando os olhos.

Quem lhe deu o direito de revirar os olhos assim? Isso é uma coisa totalmente Lily! Eu tenho direitos sobre esse gesto.

- Red, pare de pensar no mundo da Lily e volte à realidade, por favor! – pediu o Sirius impaciente me tirando dos meus pensamentos.

Eu não sei de onde o Sirius inventou que eu vivo em um mundo paralelo. Não sei se alguém aqui assistiu o desenho "O Fantástico mundo de Bob", mas depois que o Sirius assistiu isso lá em casa ele diz que eu tenho "O mundo da Lily". É eu sei... Ele simplesmente não entende como as pessoas normais pensam.

- Primeiro, eu não fico por aí caçando um príncipe encantado, segundo que eu não achei nada. – respondi irritada.

- Como não? O Pontas é o que então? O vilão com que finge ser bonzinho para pegar a donzela em perigo? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Acho que você anda assistindo filmes demais. – comentou o James.

E eu claramente vou ter que concordar. Não sou eu que vivo no mundo da Lily. O Sirius que vive em um mundo paralelo. Coitado!

- Foco Sirius, estávamos falando do livro! – eu disse tentando fazer meu amigo voltar

- Então... Apesar disso tudo ele até que é bem útil e engraçado obviamente.

- Como assim útil? – perguntei sem entender onde o ser queria chegar com aquilo tudo.

- Útil... Sabe como é... Ele tem umas dicas legais, como quando eles trancaram o casal no quarto para se acertarem, ou quando fizeram o povinho enrolado dormirem no mesmo quarto por alguns dias, podemos fazer isso com a Dora e o Aluado, vai que funciona! – ele sugeriu animado.

- Até que não seria má ideia. – comentou o James pensativo.

- O livro não te ensinou que homens podem dizer a palavra com "A"? – perguntei curiosa.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso, cabeça de fósforo? – ele me perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Ele não entende nada, não é? – perguntei para o James que apenas deu risada. – Você poderia ser corajoso e dizer para a Lene. – respondi para o Sirius.

Isso é uma coisa tão obvia que eu nem precisaria falar.

- De onde essa doida tira essas coisas? – perguntou o Sirius para o James. – Por que eu diria uma coisa dessas para a Lene? Alias, por que uma pessoa normal diria uma coisa dessas para alguém? – ele me perguntou com a maior cara de tapado.

Tudo bem, o Sirius já tem cara de tapado, mas ele estava bem mais lerdo do que normalmente.

- Por que não deixamos esse assunto para outra hora? – perguntou o James.

Ele adora cortar as minhas brigas com o Sirius. Eu sei que eu iria ganhar isso, porque o Sirius não diz coisa com coisa e a minha lógica é perfeita, mas o James gosta de ajudar os amigos em perigo, sabe como é... Ele tem complexo de herói.

- Vocês vão ficar conversando ai na porta ou vão assistir a minha aula? – perguntou o Professor de mal humor.

- Como ele consegue ficar de mau humor logo cedo? – nos perguntou o Sirius enquanto entravamos na sala as pressas e corríamos para as carteiras mais próximas.

Esse professor está sempre de mau humor seja manhã, tarde ou até de noite. Acho que ele é mal amado.

A aula até que passou rápido. Sentei-me com os meninos e devo dizer que não me lembro de nada que o professor disse, mas acho que nunca vou esquecer o Sirius zoando o relógio do menino da Lufa-Lufa.

- O que vocês tanto conversavam na porta da segunda aula? – nos perguntou a Dora quando sentamos para comer.

- Estávamos tentando fazer a Red sair do Mundo da Lily. – comentou o Sirius dando e ombros.

- Na verdade estamos tentando fazer o Sirius entender que admitir que ama alguém não é pecado, alias, é uma coisa bem bonita. – respondi.

- Você não pode falar do Sirius se você tem o mesmo problema que ele, Lil. – comentou a Lene.

- Como assim o mesmo problema? Eu digo frequentemente para as pessoas que as amo. – respondi na defensiva.

- Nem vem Lil. Sua família não conta. – respondeu a Lene revirando os olhos.

Quantas vezes e vou ter que dizer para eles que eles não podem ficar revirando os olhos assim? Só eu posso fazer isso!

- Na verdade estávamos falando sobre o livro da Lily. – disse o James me interrompendo.

- Você achou o livro? – perguntou a Dora contente.

- Estava com o Sirius o tempo todo. – respondi desanimada.

- E o que o Sirius estava fazendo com o seu livro? – perguntou o Remus sem entender.

- Ele não me devolveu o livro ontem de noite e simplesmente achou legal ficar com ele até que eu entrasse em pânico o procurando. – respondeu emburrada.

- Não tenho culpa se você entra em pânico tão facilmente. – ele respondeu rindo.

E eu não tenho culpa se me esqueci que o livro estava com ele.

- E afinal o Sirius gostou do livro? – perguntou a Dora curiosa.

- Ele leu o livro pelo menos? – brincou o Remus rindo.

- Claro que eu li. Eu disse que iria ler. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Nunca se sabe... – brincou o Remus.

- E afinal você gostou ou não? – perguntou a Dora ainda mais curiosa.

O almoço inteiro o Sirius ficou contando a história do meu livrinho fofo e ficou fazendo comentários. Acho que ele realmente gostou do livro.

Estávamos indo para a penúltima aula do dia e adivinhem? Exatamente... Aula de adivinhações. Sério! Essa é a pior aula que tem na escola. Só de entrar na sala já dá sono.

Eu simplesmente não aguentei aquele cheiro horrível na sala e a professora falando sobre folhas de chá, alias, eu simplesmente tomei o chá e fiquei esperando a Lene ler as inscrições e acho que acabei dormindo nesse meio tempo, mas quer saber? Não perdi nada!

Pelo menos eu não fui a única que acabei dormindo!

* * *

><p><em>NB: Primeiramente, peço desculpas à Vanessa e aos leitores por demorar em betar. Ando bem atarefada com a faculdade. Segundo, adoro esse James da Vanessa! Fofo demais, né? Como sempre, desculpe se algum erro me passou. Beijo!_

**N/A: Oie gente, primeiro de tudo mil desculpas pela demora, mas como sempre tenho uma boa justificativa!**

**Antes de começar a me justificar, espero realmente que tenham gostado do cap! O final não ficou lá essas coisas, mas acho que já deu para ter uma ideia de como vai ser a fic.**

**Segundo que eu demorei um pouquinho para entrar no clima da fic, então o primeiro e o ultimo cap sempre são os mais demorados para escrever! Depois mudei de emprego esses dias, ai já viu! Tudo bem corrido, sem contar que estou entregando os trabalhos finais da facul esses dias e daki uma ou duas semanas já começam as provas finais, então provavelmente o próximo cap demore mais um tantinho para vir.**

**Era para eu ter postado no fds, mas a Larissa não conseguiu terminar de betar a tempo então só arrumei tempo agora... não fiquem com raiva!**

**Obrigada o pessoal que já esta ansioso pela fic e principalmente aqueles que fizera propaganda e favoritaram J e os que não fizeram, não me importo que façam agora rrsrsrs**

**Novamente volto a avisar que mantenho o pessoal atualizado sobre o andamento dos caps no twitter, então quem puder me segue lá.**

Laslus: Espero realmente que goste da fic J

Natalia Nazario: rsrsr espero que a fic fique tão boa qdo suas expectativas

Juh-Malfoy: olha só! Que emoção! Espero que realmente acompanhe e se divirta!

gisllaine farias: então... sorry pela demora, eu realmente queria ter postado antes...

Luana Black: espero que goste J

Gaal: não desisti flor, estava avisando com frequência no twitter como andava o cap, e vc viu que eu tive uma justificativa neh! Espero que goste!

**Bjinhos... Até o próximo cap!**


	3. Admirador Secreto

Não foi tão ruim assim... Sonhar que estava me casando com o Sirius não é tão traumático quanto pode parecer.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? Casar com o Sirius? Nem que ele fosse o último homem da Terra... Tudo bem eu estou exagerando, com o Sirius eu me casava se ele fosse realmente o último homem da Terra, ele não é tão ruim assim, não tão.

No meu sonho o Sirius não estava no altar me esperando como todos os casamentos normais. Seria normal de mais de fosse assim! Eu é que estava no altar esperando e ele entrou na igreja dançando e mandando beijos para todas as mulheres que estavam lá assistindo. Acho que se não fosse um sonho eu teria fugido com os padrinhos, no caso James e Remus.

Quem em sã consciência se casaria com o Sirius? Tirando a Lene é claro!

É só que... Imagine um casamento entre nós dois, além de ser totalmente bizarro e estranho seria perigoso. Imagine eu e "O mundo da Lily" junto com os planos malucos e infalíveis do Sirius, sabe... Às vezes o Sirius se parece com o Cebolinha, da turma da Mônica. Ele realmente tem vários planos malucos e infalíveis que quase nunca dão certo. Pelo menos não do jeito que ele queria.

- O vôo para o Mundo da Lily está de partida da sala de adivinhações, por favor, embarcar. – escutei o Sirius dizendo.

- Eu não estava no mundo da Lily. – reclamei.

Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar para ele que não existe isso de mundo da Lily?

- Perdi alguma coisa? – perguntou o James com uma cara amassada.

Coitado, sempre que ele dorme na sala acorda com uma marca vermelha enorme da testa. A mãe dele nunca ensinou que quando dormimos na sala tem que verificar se a posição não vai te deixar com marcas horríveis no rosto indicando que você estava dormindo?

- Perdeu a Lily babando em cima da mesa. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Eu não estava babando! – me defendi.

- Desculpe! Você estava deixando sua saliva sair da sua boca e cair na mesa. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Muito engraçado Dora! – eu disse ainda mais emburrada e envergonhada já que os meninos ouviram e começaram a rir.

- Se quiser o Pontas ficaria feliz em troca saliva com você Lily. – comentou o Sirius piscando para mim e levando um tapa na cabeça dado pelo James.

Obviamente que eu fiquei vermelha. Quem não ficaria depois de um comentário como esse? E, só para constar, o Sirius adora comentários indiscretos como esse.

- Não ligue para ele, Lily. Esta com inveja porque ele não troca saliva com ninguém. – respondeu o James sorrindo e me abraçando.

- Eu? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? Não sou eu que fiz voto de castidade! – comentou o Sirius maldoso.

- Voto de castidade? – perguntou a Lene.

- Seu querido amigo Pontas fez voto de castidade até que uma garota resolva retribuir seus sentimentos. – comentou o Remus.

- Não é bem assim. – respondeu o James emburrado.

Ótimo! Agora somos dois emburrados! Somos ou não o casal perfeito?

- Sirius está falando besteiras de mais. E eu concordo que o James tem que esperar a pessoa certa. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu gosto de me divertir com as pessoas erradas. – comentou o Sirius.

- E quem não gosta? – perguntou a Dora rindo.

- Aproveite a vida James. Como você pretende encontrar a pessoa certa se não sair por aí procurando? – perguntou a Dora.

- Querem parar de perturbar meu amigo? Ele pode muito bem conquistar quem ele quiser com esse sorriso. Não precisa sair por ai agarrando ninguém. – defendi meu amigo.

James é um gato. Ele não precisa sair por ai agarrando as meninas para elas se derreterem por ele, acho que ele nem tem consciência do charme que tem.

- E você está nesse grupo de meninas Lily? – me perguntou a Lene.

- Por que será que o assunto sempre volta para a Lily aqui? – perguntei revoltada.

Não é complexo, mas por que esse povo sempre cisma com a minha pessoa? Podemos estar falando de qualquer coisa aleatória e a conversa sempre, eu repito, sempre acaba vindo para a minha vida pacata.

- Porque perturbar você é o nosso passatempo preferido. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

E vou ter que concordar com ele, afinal não tem outra explicação.

- Alguém conseguiu ver alguma coisa naquele chá? – perguntou a Lene pensativa.

- E quem conseguiu alguma vez ver alguma coisa naquela porcaria? – perguntei.

- Uma vez eu pensei ter visto alguma coisa. – comentou o Remus.

- E...? – perguntou o James curioso.

- Eu pensei ter visto, mas não vi. – respondeu o Remus dando de ombros.

- Eu realmente não sei por que ainda fazemos essa matéria. Não podíamos simplesmente desistir dela? – perguntou o Sirius desanimado.

- Poderíamos, mas a Lene adora essa aula. – respondi.

- Não gosto da aula, gosto das maluquices da professora. Ela me faz rir! – se defendeu a Lene quando todos olharam acusadores para ela.

- Qual a próxima aula? – perguntou a Dora distraída.

- Um tempo de DCAT e estaremos livres por hoje. – comentou a James sorridente.

- Pelo menos a aula é boa. – comentou o Remus se animando um pouco.

A aula não foi tão boa quanto imaginamos. Ficamos só lendo sobre coisas chatas, não teve muita animação ou demonstrações de magia. Acho que o professor estava com preguiça de dar aula hoje e eu com preguiça de estar na aula.

O que? Só por que as pessoas acham que eu sou estudiosa, nerd e todos os outros adjetivos nada simpáticos não quer dizer que eu goste de todas as aulas ou todas as matérias, e principalmente não significa que às vezes eu não preferia estar em outro lugar.

- Pelo menos amanhã é sexta-feira. – disse a Dora animada.

- Eu amo sexta feira! – comentou o James contente.

- E quem não ama? – perguntou a Lene.

- Poderíamos fazer uma festa! – comentou o Sirius empolgado.

- Festa? Festa para comemorar o que? – perguntei não entendendo por que teríamos uma festa.

- Comemorar que é sexta feira. Tem dia melhor que sexta feira? – ele perguntou animado.

- Sábado! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Ignorem a Anã de jardim. – ele comentou, e tenho a ligeira impressão que era comigo, já que ele apontou para mim quando disse "Anã de jardim". – Vamos ou não fazer uma festa?

- Eu como monitor infelizmente não posso ficar sabendo desse tipo de informação ou vou ser obrigado a te dedurar. – comentou o James com uma cara bem maligna.

Adoro quando o James é malvado com o Sirius, me faz tão bem... Pelo menos não sou a única nesse grupo de malucos que é zoada.

- Então não está convidado para a minha festa. – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros. – Mas vou levar a Red como acompanhante! – ele disse me puxando para um abraço.

- Até parece que eu vou com você. – respondi ainda irritada pelo "Anã de jardim".

- E você vai com quem então? O Pontas não vai. – comentou o Sirius.

- Vou com o Remus! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Sem chances, eu que vou com o Reminho. – disse a Dora decidida.

- Por que vocês estão discutindo isso se não vai haver festa? – perguntou o James.

Sinceramente é legal discutir com a Dora, principalmente quando se trata de perturbá-la sobre o Remus.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes Jay. Eu posso ir com você. – eu respondi o abraçando.

- Eu adoraria, mas só se fosse uma festa particular, já que não vamos dar uma festa. – ele reclamou.

- E posso saber por que você está tão contrário à idéia da festa? – perguntou a Lene para o James.

Todo mundo diz que é difícil entender a cabeça de uma mulher, mas vou dizer que tudo isso é mentira. Difícil mesmo é entender esses homens malucos. O James, por exemplo, é quase impossível adivinhar o que ele está pensando. O Sirius então nem se fala, já que ele só tem ideias malucas.

- Vamos comer alguma coisa? Toda essa discussão está me deixando com fome. – comentou a Dora.

- Mas ainda faltam dez minutos para a hora do almoço. – comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Mas até chegarmos lá já vai ter dado à hora. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

Agora que ela comentou realmente eu estou morrendo de fome. Acho que discutir com os amigos dá fome.

Será que se formos pedir para os elfos colocarem o jantar antes da hora eles aceitam? Sei que o diretor não se incomodaria, já que ele é sempre o primeiro a chegar para o jantar. Acho que ele é mais esfomeado que o Sirius é por cerveja.

- Você ainda não disse por que não dar uma festa! – comentou o Sirius para o James assim que nos sentamos para comer.

- Não acho que uma festa amanha vai ser legal. Temos muitos trabalhos para entregar essa semana e isso poderia nos distrair. – respondeu o James fazendo todos nós o olharmos sem entender.

- Quem é você e o que fez com o James? – perguntou a Lene na mesma hora.

- Não sei ao certo se isso é culpa do Remus ou da Lily. – comentou a Dora pensativa. – Pode ser culpa dos dois.

- Tenho tanto orgulho de você! – comentei o abraçando e sorrindo igual uma boba.

- O que eu não faço por essa ruiva? – perguntou o James rindo.

- Você não pode estar falando sério. Quer mesmo dispensar uma festa para fazer trabalho? – perguntou o Sirius desesperado.

- Você já fez o trabalho por acaso? – perguntou o James.

- Claro que não, mas o que isso tem haver? Eu posso copiar o Remus ou da Lily depois. E você pode fazer o mesmo.

- Não vou emprestar mais um trabalho para você Sirius. Já emprestei o de DCAT semana passada. – respondi.

- Eu tenho o Remus quando isso acontece. – comentou o Sirius me mostrando a língua.

- Não tem não. Te emprestei o trabalho de Poções ontem, não vou te emprestar outro. – respondeu o Remus com um sorriso perverso.

- Acho que o Sirius se deu mal. – cantarolou a Dora rindo.

- Estou vendo que já era a minha festa! – ele comentou mal humorado.

- Podemos simplesmente nos reunir depois. – sugeriu a Lene.

- Mas nós fazemos isso todas as noites. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Na verdade nem todas as noites. Tem noite que o James e eu temos assuntos de monitores. – comentei.

- Assuntos de monitores. Odeio quando vocês falam assim. – comentou a Dora com uma careta.

- Eles não podem ficar nos contando sobre as reuniões da monitoria. Seria errado! – comentou o Remus.

- Só porque teríamos informações preciosas em nossas mãos? Quem vê pensa que iríamos usar isso para fazer alguma coisa maligna. – comentou o Sirius.

- Então para que você quer essa informação? – perguntou o James desconfiado.

- Porque somos amigos e gosto de ficar sabendo tudo que acontece com vocês, alias, se acontecer alguma coisa eu posso ajudar.

- O Remus poderia ajudar. Você só iria fazer um plano maluco que nunca daria certo. – respondeu o James maldoso.

Novamente eu volto a repetir: adoro quando o James é maldoso com o Sirius.

- Meus planos sempre dão certo de uma forma ou de outra. – comentou o Sirius convencido.

Estava pensando em um dia qualquer fazer um concurso para ver quem realmente tem um ego maior. Seria o Sirius ou o James? Muitas vezes eles me colocam na dúvida. Como eu poderia medir uma coisa dessas? Talvez com elogios ao longo do dia? Ou sei lá... Cartas anônimas? Entrevista com todos da escola?

Seria uma informação bem útil, já que a Lene sempre que quer alguma coisa apela para o ego dos dois e consegue. Eu poderia usar essa informação para um bem maior.

- Lily! – reclamou o Sirius.

- O que foi? – perguntei emburrada.

Nem posso mais planejar um concurso em paz!

- Uma coruja! – ele reclamou apontando para uma coruja que estava bem próxima de mim.

- O que tem a coruja Sirius? – perguntei entediada.

- É para você! – ele disse impaciente.

- James ele está nos confundindo. – comentei com o James que estava do meu lado.

A coruja nunca que poderia ser para mim, afinal eu nunca recebo cartas por coruja a não ser nas férias quando estou em casa. Meus pais não mandam corujas!

James é que recebe cartas das fãs todos os dias!

- Ruiva a carta é para você. – ele disse por fim me dando um sorriso de lado.

Adoro esse sorriso dele.

- Não é para mim. Eu nunca recebo cartas. – respondi dando de ombros e voltando a comer, alias, fiquei tanto tempo conversando que a minha comida já estava até fria.

- Ô Deus! Eu vou mandar uma carta para você Lil. – comentou a Dora fazendo todos rirem.

- Não estou reclamando. Só estou expondo um fato. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Não vai abrir a carta? – perguntou a Lene um pouco depois.

- Acho que a coruja não vai embora enquanto você não pegar a bendita carta. – comentou o James.

- Se eu abrir a correspondência, um de vocês não venha reclamar. – eu disse me dando por vencida e soltando a carta da coruja.

A mesma saiu voando logo em seguida e nem quis pegar alguma coisa gostosa para comer. Tudo bem que eu não tinha bolacha ou coisas assim, mas quem sabe ela não gostasse de doce de abobora!

Peguei a carta que na verdade nem era mesmo uma carta, no envelope só tinha uma única coisa e garanto que não era um papel.

- Uma rosa? – perguntei estranhando o conteúdo da carta.

- Quem colocaria uma rosa em um envelope? – perguntou o James.

- De onde veio isso? - perguntei segurando aquela rosa vermelha.

- De uma roseira! - comentou a Dora.

- Disso eu sei, só quero saber quem colocou isso aqui! – eu disse um pouco irritada. – Aposto que isso é para você. – eu disse tentando dar a flor para o James. – Ou para você. – disse dando para o Sirius que também recusou.

- Homens não recebem rosas. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Ou até mesmo para você. – eu disse dando a rosa para o Remus.

- Não tem como. Eu estou do outro lado da mesa, ela teria ficado mais perto de mim. – respondeu o Remus dando de ombros.

- É para você Lily. – comentou a Lene.

- Quem me mandaria uma rosa? – perguntei sem entender.

Foi eu dizer isso e todos olharam para o meu lado, consequentemente para o James.

- Eu não mandaria uma rosa. Mandaria um lírio talvez, melhor ainda, eu entregaria pessoalmente como já fiz algumas vezes. Por que alguém manda uma rosa dentro de um envelope? – ele comentou distraído.

- Às vezes a pessoa não queria ser identificada. – comentou a Lene.

- Pode ter alguma coisa na rosa que não sabemos. Não toque nela Lil. – disse a Dora alarmada.

- Eu já toquei! – responde revirando os olhos. – Alias, quem é que colocaria um feitiço em uma rosa? Teria que ser muito doente para fazer isso.

- Não sei não. Por que alguém mandaria uma rosa para a Lily sem identificação e por envelope ainda? – perguntou o Remus pensativo.

- Porque não queria ser identificado. Não vejo porque tanto alvoroço por isso. – comentou a Lene dando de ombros e voltando a comer a sobremesa.

- Mas por que me mandariam uma rosa? E por que anônima? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Obviamente é um homem que gosta de você. – comentou o Sirius sem importância.

- Ainda não justifica ser anônimo. Sou tão chata assim? – perguntei para o James.

- Só para diamantes... Flores você nunca recusou, mesmo quando não me suportava. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

- Viu! Eu sou uma pessoa legal. Por que não iriam querer se identificar? – perguntei olhando a rosa tentando ter alguma pista.

- Você pode não ser chata, mas o Pontas é. – comentou o Sirius.

Eu não acho o James chato, principalmente agora que ele parou com aquela história de me chamar para sair todas as vezes que me via.

- Eu sou a simpatia em pessoa. – comentou o James passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Já comentei que o James tem essa mania? Sempre que ele está tentando se exibir ou fica acanhado ele simplesmente passa as mãos pelos cabelos.

Até que não é uma mania tão feia, mas garanto que por mais que ele passe as mãos pelos cabelos, os fios nunca ficaram no lugar certo. Nunca vi um cabelo mais bagunçado que do meu amigo James. Não que isso seja feio ou ruim, só é diferente e garanto que fica perfeito nele.

Já viram alguém por ai com o cabelo incrivelmente bagunçado, mas que pareça sexy? Às vezes acho que é por causa dos óculos. Afinal os dois são contraditórios.

Quem vê o James de óculos pensa que ele é um rapaz certinho, inteligente, estudioso, educado... Não que ele não seja tudo isso, tirando a parte do estudioso, mas esse cabelo... Simplesmente diz que ele é descolado, moderno, sexy, bem humorado e tudo mais.

Viu como ele fica perfeito com esse cabelo bagunçado?

- Pensando na flor? – me perguntou a Dora.

- Na verdade não, mas deixa para lá. – comentei dando de ombros.

Eu não iria contar que estava pensando no cabelo do James, primeiro que eles, como são todos muito maliciosos, já iriam pensar coisas erradas e também não é nada legal ficar pensando no cabelo de outra pessoa.

- Enfim... A pessoa provavelmente não se identificou por que não quer apanhar. – comentou o Sirius.

Do que essa criatura esta falando agora?

- Quem vai apanhar e por quê? – perguntei.

- Em que mundo você estava? – perguntou o Remus rindo.

- No mundo da Lily eu aposto. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo feliz.

- Eu estava pensando em outras coisas. – respondi ignorando o Sirius.

- Por que o admirador iria apanhar? – perguntou a Dora.

- Porque teríamos que bater nele. – respondeu o Sirius ainda sem se importar em dar explicações.

- E posso saber por que vocês iriam bater no coitado? – perguntou a Lene.

- Porque ninguém pode mandar flores para a nossa garota. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Sua garota? – perguntei com as mãos na cintura.

- Não minha garota. Garota do Pontas, mas temos que nos defender, ou seja, o cara iria apanhar até desistir de cortejar a Lily.

- Cortejar? – perguntou a Lene rindo.

- Garota do Pontas? – perguntei irritada.

Desde quando eu sou a garota de alguém? E quando passei a ser a garota do James?

Eu não me importaria realmente que ficassem inventando que sou a garota do James se ele não fosse tão galinha. Já pensou eu estar andando na rua e as pessoas rindo de mim porque meu suposto namorado está me traindo? Não obrigada! Prefiro ser a só a Lily.

- Claro que você é a garota do Pontas. – disse o Sirius.

- Assim como a Lene é a sua garota? – alfinetei.

Adoro fazer isso, principalmente pelo fato que o Sirius nunca admitiu em sã consciência que ele gosta da Lene, em compensação ele já disse isso várias vezes quando estava bêbado. Que pena que a Lene não leva isso em consideração.

- Eu não sou a garota do Sirius. – brigou a Lene. – Não sou a garota de ninguém.

- Exatamente. Sem contar que eu não tenho dona. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo convencido.

- Só porque ela não conseguiu colocar uma coleira em você. – comentou o James rindo.

- Não por falta de tentativas de ambas as partes quando estavam bêbadas. – comentou o Remus fazendo nós rirmos ainda mais, exceto, é claro, o Sirius e a Lene.

- Não estávamos falando da rosa misteriosa da Lily? – perguntou a Lene mudando de assunto.

Resolvi deixar o assunto Lene x Sirius para outra hora, já que tínhamos realmente que descobrir quem me mandou aquela rosa e por que.

- Eu sugiro que joguemos a flor no lixo. – comentei.

Não pensem que eu não gosto de flores, mas sinceramente se a pessoa que me mandou não quis se identificar não é certo eu ficar com a flor. Vai que a pessoa pensa que estou retribuindo seja lá o que for que ela quis dizer com a rosa.

- Não pode jogar a flor fora. Ela não te fez nada Lily. – comentou a Dora horrorizada.

- Não vou ficar com a flor. – eu disse decidida.

- Isso mesmo Lily. Joga fora essa porcaria. Vai que está enfeitiçada. – comentou o James concordando comigo.

- Não está enfeitiçada, se não você já teria apresentado alguma reação. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- No envelope não tem nenhuma dica? Nome, apelido, marca... Qualquer coisa? – perguntou o Remus.

- Não vi direito, mas acho que não. – respondi desanimada entregando o envelope para o Reminho.

- Podemos colocar um cartaz pela escola assim como nos filmes e pedir para a pessoa se identificar. – comentou a Dora animada.

- Não vamos fazer isso. Muitas pessoas que nem sabem o que está acontecendo iriam aparecer. – comentou o James dando de ombros.

- Podemos simplesmente ignorar. – respondi sem importância.

Deve ter sido um engano. Ninguém me mandaria rosas. Vamos ser honestos... Todo mundo pensa que sou apaixonada pelo James ou qualquer coisa do tipo, alguns até acham que temos um caso escondido. Quem seria louco de desafiar o James e me mandar uma rosa vermelha em um envelope. Sem contar que isso é totalmente cafona.

- Não vamos ignorar! – disse a Lene decidida.

- Não tem nada no envelope. – comentou o Remus derrotado.

- Esqueçam essa porcaria de flor. Vou escovar os dentes. Alguém vai comigo? – perguntei cortando o assunto.

Sinceramente foi uma piada muito sem graça essa flor. Aposto que a pessoa que mandou estava me observando e rindo por eu não saber quem mandou.

- Vamos todos. – respondeu o Sirius vendo que todos já haviam terminado de comer.

- O que vai fazer com a flor, Lil? – perguntou a Lene.

- Vou colocar na água, não vou deixar à coitada morrer. – respondi dando de ombros.

A flor não tem nada haver com tudo isso não é? Mas obviamente não vou colocar no meu quarto ou coisa parecida. Acho que vão gostar dela no salão comunal.

- Não sei por que você ficou irritada com uma declaração tão linda! – comentou a Lene.

- Lily tem um admirador secreto! - cantarolou a Dora.

- Aposto que é mais uma tentativa do James te conquistar. - comentou a Lene.

- Pode até ser, mas ele errou feio dessa vez. - comentei olhando torto para a rosa.

- Só por que você não gosta de rosas? Que mulher não gosta de rosas? - perguntou a Lene inconformada.

- Mulheres gostam de todas as flores. - respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada haver com isso. – comentou o James dando de ombros. – Não vou negar que a ideia é legal, mas não faz meu estilo.

- Aposto que não vamos mais ter rosas nos perturbando, deve ter sido só essa. – comentei esperançosa.

- Eu duvido. – comentou a Dora pensativa.

- Pois eu acho que o seu admirador não vai desistir tão fácil. – comentou a Lene pensativa também.

- Talvez ele tente outra flor, já que essa não te agradou. – comentou o Sirius.

- Ou mande uma pista dessa vez. Talvez ele tenha pensado que estava bem óbvio sua identidade. – comentou o Remus. – Ou então não quer mesmo ser identificado.

- Eu achei super romântico esse admirador. – comentou a Dora sonhadora.

- Eu gostaria de ter um admirador assim. – comentou a Lene com um suspiro.

- Mulheres são tão previsíveis! – comentou o Sirius entediado.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntei.

- Vocês sempre falam que querem romantismo e tudo mais, mas quando alguém faz isso ficam irritadas. Vocês são todas malucas! – ele respondeu.

- Não é bem assim. Só fiquei irritada por não ter identificação. – reclamei.

- Eu acho ainda mais emocionante se ele desse dicas para que você descobrisse aos poucos. – comentou a Dora.

- Ou se enganasse aos poucos. – respondeu o James irritado. – Esse cara, seja lá quem for, é um covarde. Por que não vem pessoalmente falar com você? Tem medo do que?

- A Lily pode ser perigosa quando quer. – comentou o Remus rindo e fazendo todo mundo rir de mim.

Posso confessar que não entendi a indireta? Eu sou um poço de simpatia e inocência.

- Eu perigosa? Estamos falando da mesma pessoa? – perguntei com a melhor cara de inocente que consegui.

- Quando você está irritada pode ser bem perigosa! – comentou o Sirius pensativo.

- Vamos deixar esse assunto para outra hora. Eu quero é aproveitar o começo do meu final de semana bem merecido. – comentei sorrindo.

- Bem merecido mesmo. Para que tanta lição para fazer essa semana? Já não via a hora de terminar. – comentou a Lene.

- Acho que essa semana os professores estavam revoltados com alguma coisa e resolveram descontar em nós. – comentou a Dora.

- Quem sabe o salário atrasou? Isso deixa qualquer um irritado. – comentou o Remus rindo.

- Ou pode ter acabado as bolachas na sala dos professores. – comentou o Sirius.

- Acho que não temos uma sala de professores. – respondeu o James na dúvida.

- Deve ter sim, ou então aonde eles iriam se encontrar para falar mal de nós? – perguntou o Sirius convicto.

Até parece que os professores não têm mais nada para fazer além de ficar falando mal dos seus alunos, principalmente dos marotos.

- Você pensa cada coisa... Não sei de onde vem tanta imaginação. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Faço o que posso! – ele respondeu dando de ombros convencido.

O Sirius é sempre convencido e isso é um fato. Não sei como alguém pode ter tanta confiança em si mesmo que nunca, nunca mesmo acha que está errado, ou feio, ou qualquer outra coisa negativa de si mesmo.

- Ou melhor... Ele faz o que quer. – comentou o James comigo.

- O que os dois estão cochichando aí? – perguntou a Dora.

- Estamos falando como acho fofo você e o Reminho juntinhos. – comentei vendo que os dois estavam andando lado a lado, mas infelizmente nenhum deles teve coragem de pegar na mão do outro.

Odeio a Dora e o Remus! Eles são um casal tão lindo, que se amam, mas simplesmente são covardes ao extremo e simplesmente não vão lá e dão um beijo bem dado na outra pessoa. Acho que o Remus é inteligente o suficiente para entender que a Dora é louca por ele, então por que ele simplesmente não vai lá e faz alguma coisa? Eu sei que ele também gosta dela!

- Queria que tivesse jogo amanhã. – comentou o Sirius me tirando dos meus devaneios.

- Jogo? Odeio dia de jogo! – comentei emburrada.

- Pois eu adoro. Todas aquelas pessoas em cima de uma vassoura se matando para fazer um ponto. – comentou a Lene.

- Você gosta do jogo porque tem um monte de homem em cima de uma vassoura se matando. – comentou a Dora rindo.

- Eu adoro dia de jogo. – foi o que a Lene respondeu para a provocação da Dora.

Ou seja, ela concordou! Eu realmente não vejo graça em um monte de gente em cima de um pedaço de pau voando por ai.

- Seria legal ter jogo amanhã para se distrair um pouco. – comentou o James.

- Se distrair de que? Amanhã é sábado! – eu disse tentando lembrá-los que quadribol não é tudo.

- E hoje é sexta feira e ninguém me deixou dar uma festa. O que tem demais que amanhã é sábado? – perguntou o Sirius.

- E lá vem ele com a história da festa de novo. – comentou o Remus revirando os olhos.

Acho que vou começar a cobrar toda hora que alguém revira os olhos. Só eu posso fazer isso. Que parte do "Isso é um gesto da Lily" que eles não entenderam?

- Mas agora temos um motivo para comemorar! – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- E posso saber qual motivo? – perguntou a Lene desconfiada.

E quem não ficaria desconfiada com alguma coisa vinda do Sirius com aquele sorriso?

- A Lily tem um admirador secreto! – ele cantarolou imitando a Lene e a Dora minutos antes e obviamente fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Grande coisa, a Lily tem um admirador nada secreto já faz anos e ninguém saiu por ai dando festa. – comentou o Remus.

- Que admirador? – perguntou o James com uma voz que não parecia dele.

- O coelhinho da páscoa. – respondi rindo.

- Ele é tão ingênuo. – comentou o Sirius apertando as bochechas do James.

- Eu diria ciumento, mas já que você prefere ingênuo... – comentou a Lene dando de ombros.

- E novamente estão falando de mim! – comentou o James cansado.

- Não reclame. Seus amigos te amam o suficiente para falar mal de você na sua frente. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo.

- Se me amassem o suficiente, eles não falariam mal de mim. – ele reclamou.

- Por te amar que vemos seus defeitos e te ajudamos a concertar. – comentou a Lene.

- Um defeito dele que ninguém consegue concertar é o ego. – comentou a Dora risonha.

- O sarcasmo também é complicado. – comentou o Remus. – Apesar de que o Sirius é mais sarcástico.

- Ele costuma mentir bastante. – comentei pensativa.

- Ele é bastante ciumento também, e não é só com a Lily. – comentou a Lene.

Ele mente não é? Vivia dizendo que me amava e tudo mais, e é a mais pura mentira.

- Como é que acabamos falando dos meus defeitos? – perguntou o James entediado.

- Eles sempre conseguem entrar em assuntos indesejáveis. – comentei.

- Não estávamos falando sobre a flor que você ganhou? – me perguntou o James.

- Na verdade estávamos falando de como vocês monitores são um "pé no saco" e não me deixam fazer a minha festa. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Não somos um "pé no saco". Só acho que uma festa agora não iria ser muito legal. – comentei dando de ombros.

- E se for uma festa só com nós seis? – ele perguntou parecendo pensar na possibilidade.

- Já não fazemos isso todos os dias? – perguntou a Lene confusa.

- Isso o que? Festa? Claro que não! – comentou o Sirius.

- Ficar sentados na frente da lareira nos divertindo. – respondeu a Dora.

- Mas nunca temos cerveja. – reclamou o Sirius.

- Eu tenho um amigo alcoólatra. – reclamou o James fazendo drama.

- Não temos cerveja porque eu não bebo. – comentei.

- Você é uma sem graça chata. – reclamou o Sirius.

- A Lily está certa Sirius. Não é porque você é um pinguço que ela tem que conviver com bêbados. – comentou o Remus.

- Como se você nunca ficasse bêbado também. – reclamou o Sirius.

- É engraçado quando vocês ficam bêbados. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Principalmente quando você fica bêbada junto com eles. – comentou a Dora.

- Isso só aconteceu três vezes. – se defendeu a Leme.

- Eu só tenho amigos bêbados! Se minha mãe descobre, ela me mata. – comentei desesperada.

Será que é tão ruim assim ter amigos bêbados? Tirando o fato que sou eu que tenho que escutar as merdas que eles falam e o bafo de pinga depois?

- Por que não mudamos de assunto? – perguntou o James pensativo.

Às vezes eu queria ser capaz de ler os pensamentos para saber o que se passa naquela cabecinha de cabelos arrepiados.

- Fiquem ai que eu vou arrumar umas cervejas para nos divertimos. – comentou o Sirius assim que entramos no salão comunal.

- Poderíamos ir para o quarto dos meninos ao invés de expulsar todo mundo da lareira. – comentou a Lene vendo que tinha um grupinho enorme de grifinorianos sentados no nosso lugar.

- Eu gostei da ideia. – comentou a Dora olhando sugestivamente para o Remus.

Primeiro de tudo: O Remus é tão lerdo a ponto de não perceber os olhares da Dora? E o que fizeram com a minha amiga? A Dora não costuma ser tão direta assim.

-Vamos para o nosso quarto então. – comentou o James rindo.

Acho que ele também viu o olhar da Dora. Acho que a noite vai ser bem divertida.

Não pudemos correr para o quarto deles, já que o James e o Sirius saíram correndo e o Remus ficou para trás tentando nos atrasar.

Aposto que eles foram tentar tirar as cuecas jogadas no chão. O que? Eles são homens... E homens são bagunceiros, tirando o Reminho é claro.

Quando finalmente conseguimos passar pelo Remus não me espantei quando entrei no quarto e o Tiago estava jogando alguma coisa para debaixo da cama enquanto o Sirius estava jogando roupas dentro do armário.

- Como se não soubéssemos que eles são bagunceiros. – comentou a Lene comigo.

- Pelo menos eles disfarçam. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Tem cerveja. – comentou o Sirius animado.

- Então o que vamos fazer hoje? – perguntou a Dora já se apossando da cama do Remus.

- Minha cama é todo sua, Lene. – comentou o Sirius indicando a cama dele com um sorriso safado.

- E onde você vai ficar então? Na cama do James? – ela perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Preciso comentar que só tenho amigos malucos?

- Ele não vai ficar com a cama do James, eu é que vou. – eu disse já me enfiando em baixo das cobertas.

- Eu posso ficar com você ruivinha. Prometo que não vai se arrepender. – ele comentou com aquela voz melosa e arrastada que ele usa só quando está tentando convencer alguma menina do quanto ele é charmoso.

- Sinto muito Sirius, mas eu não poderia fazer isso com a Lene. – eu respondi com meu melhor sorriso de inocente enquanto via a Lene ficando vermelha.

Fiquei observando o Sirius tentando convencer a Lene de dar um espaço na cama para ele. Só percebi que o James estava do meu lado quando senti uma mão gelada tocando a minha.

- Eu demorei longos minutos para conseguir me aquecer e você vem com essa mão gelada para cima de mim? Sai para lá James. – reclamei.

- Não reclama! Te trouxe um suco de abóbora. – ele comentou com aquele sorriso enquanto me esticava o suco.

- Por isso que eu adoro você! – eu disse sorrindo para ele e pegando meu suco.

Ele não é fofo?

- Por que não fazemos um jogo em duplas? – perguntou o Sirius.

E percebi que ele já estava sentado na cama dele ao lado da Lene.

- Que jogo? – perguntei interessada.

- Não sei. Só dei a ideia. – ele disse dando de ombros.

- Podemos... – começou o Remus, mas fui interrompido por uma coruja bicando a janela.

- Uma coruja a essa hora? – perguntou o James estranhando antes de me entregar a garrafa de cerveja dele e se levantar.

- É uma coruja da escola. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- E quem mandaria uma coruja para mim a essa hora? – perguntou o Sirius pensativo. – Talvez uma fã!

- Se eu fosse você não chegaria perto dessa carta. – comentou o Remus para o James que estava abrindo a janela.

Mas para a nossa total surpresa a coruja não foi em direção ao Sirius, ela veio em minha direção. Eu obviamente me escondi debaixo das cobertas do James.

O que? Acharam que eu iria deixar uma coruja desconhecida invadir o quarto e me atacar?

- Ela não vai te atacar ruiva. – comentou o Sirius segurando a risada.

Não vi onde ele acha tanta graça. Eu já fui atacada por muitas corujas, alias, muitas ainda é um número bem pequeno para o tanto de coruja que vem para cima de mim constantemente. Tudo bem, elas vinham para cima de mim, agora elas simplesmente saíram do meu pé.

Obviamente, alguém deve se perguntar por que eu seria atacada por uma coruja. No começo, a Lene me fez acreditar que era por causa da cor dos meus cabelos, mas mesmo depois de colocar uma peruca por alguns dias as corujas ainda estavam me atacando. Obviamente, não demorei muito para perceber que a culpa era do Jay.

Até onde entendi algumas pessoas desse castelo, para ser mais exata algumas meninas insanas, pensaram por algum motivo idiota que o Jay e eu estávamos tendo um caso.

Claro que eu enfeiticei o James na primeira oportunidade depois que descobri a verdade. Quem sabe se ele fosse feio esse povo pararia de me seguir, alias, se ele fosse feio eles não teriam nem começado a me perseguir para começo de conversa, por isso a culpa disso tudo é do James.

- Sai daí debaixo Lil. Ela não vai mesmo te atacar. – comentou o Remus.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora e vi a coruja na cama me esperando sem a menor paciência.

Mas quando eu vi aquilo eu gritei! Ninguém pode me condenar, não é? Não é todos os dias que uma pessoa como eu recebe duas cartas anônimas. Principalmente quando as cartas não são bem cartas e sim rosas.

E lá estava na perna da coruja uma linda rosa vermelha.

Estou sendo perseguida pelo maníaco das rosas. Posso gritar agora?

* * *

><p><span>NB: Huuum, começou o mistério das rosas! Estou empolgada para ver o final dessa fic!

**N/A:**** Primeiro de tudo eu sei que o cap demorou, mas é que estava em época de provas na facul, então esta mto bem justificado rs**** Vocês leram minha nova short? Da Lene e do Siriud de dia dos namorados? Senão leiam! **

**Espero que vcs gostem do cap, as rosas finalmente começaram a aparecer e não vão parar por um bom tempo rsrsr Já tem suas suspeitas?**

**Comecei a escrever o cap três e assim que entregar a primeira parte do meu TCC da facul ele vai andar mais rápido. Espero postar logo :)**

gisllaine farias: hahaha o Sirius é mto implicante e maluco, adoro ele rsrs

Laslus: hahaha eu já meio que uso como adjetivo rsrsrs com meu namorado já que ele entende o que estou falando rsrs Ainda não pensei se vai ter a Lily descobrindo a animagia deles, mas é bem possivel.

Aneleeh: Ainda bem que gosta... Realmente não monto essas cenas para dar risada (ta bom... só um pouco), mas geralmente é para entender a amizade deles... Todo mundo deveria ter amigos assim.

Juh-Malfoy: espero mesmo que não abandone, já que nessa fic meu ritmo esta bem lento rsrsr

Mila Pink: eu acho que a Lily vive mesmo em um mundo paralelo como o Sirius diz, os dois são fofos!

**Bjinhos amores, até o próximo cap!**

**Divirtam-se! E boas férias!**


	4. Vamos Sair?

Isso só pode ser brincadeira! E uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Outra flor? Quem me mandaria flores? Eu não sou feia ou coisa parecida, mas sei que a escola inteira tem medo de se aproximar de mim. A Lene diz que é por causa das minhas cordas vocais potentes, mas acho que é por causa dos marotos.

Tirei a rosa da coruja e a mesma saiu em disparada janela a fora.

- Tem identificação dessa vez? – perguntou o Remus curioso.

- Só a rosa! – eu disse desanimada.

- Ele é tão romântico... Mandou uma rosa para que você sonhe com ele. – comentou a Dora entre suspiros.

- Dora querida, por que você acha isso? – perguntou a Lene.

- Não é obvio? Já passa da hora de dormir. Por que ele iria mandar uma flor a essa hora? Para acordar a ruiva? – ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Às vezes o cara não tem relógio. – comentou o James dando de ombros.

- Se é que é um cara. – comentou o Sirius pensativo.

- Como assim "se é um cara"? – perguntei inconformada.

O que esse "cabeça de vento" está sugerindo? Que seja uma mulher ou um fantasma?

- Pode ser uma mulher. Vai saber... – comentou ele dando de ombros.

- Eca! – eu disse jogando a flor longe.

- Ignore o Sirius Lily. Provavelmente é um homem. Um homem muito covarde, mas um homem. – me respondeu o James depois que fechou a janela e veio se sentar comigo.

- E como você pode ter certeza, ô gênio? Não tem identificação. – comentou o Sirius.

- Simples, se fosse uma mulher teria uma carta melosa junto, e obviamente a flor não teria espinhos. – ele comentou mostrando a rosa.

- Pior que é verdade. Eu nunca mandaria uma flor com espinhos para alguém. – comentou a Dora.

- Mas mandaria para uma mulher? – perguntou o Sirius malicioso.

- Claro que não! A não ser que fosse um presente a uma amiga, minha mãe ou coisa parecida. – ela respondeu pensativa.

De onde será que o Sirius tira essas coisas?

- O cara deve estar mesmo apaixonado. – comentou a Lene.

- Duas flores no mesmo dia é estranho. Será que ele percebeu que você não gostou? – perguntou o Remus.

- Ou ele queira se identificar agora. – comentou o James procurando alguma coisa na tal flor.

- Eu simplesmente vou ignorar esse ser! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Por que o interesse no admirador da Lily, James? – perguntou o Sirius malicioso.

- Para bater nele. Para que mais seria? – perguntou o James dando de ombros.

- Coitado James! Ele pode até ser um tapado por me mandar rosas, mas às vezes ele pode ser alguém legal. – respondi.

- Você realmente pensa assim? – ele me perguntou levantando a sobrancelha.

O que tem demais se eu achar que o admirador pode até ser alguém legal?

- Não tem como saber! – respondi dando de ombros.

- Por que não fazemos algum jogo? – perguntou a Dora cortando o clima pesado.

- Eu quero jogar Strip Poker. – disse o Sirius animado.

- Ele nunca se cansa de sugerir isso? – perguntei entediada.

- Até que vocês aceitem e eu ganhe, eu nunca vou me cansar. – ele respondeu sorrindo. – E você só não aceita porque tem medo de perder Red.

- Imagine se ele fosse convencido. – comentou a Lene rindo.

- Podemos ver quem fica bêbado mais rápido. – sugeriu o James.

- Não vale. O Sirius já fica na desvantagem. – comentei.

- Posso saber por quê? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Você já nasceu bêbado, é impossível você ganhar. – respondi com a minha voz maligna.

Já disse o quanto eu adoro perturbar o Sirius? Mas só faço isso para descontar os apelidos malvados dele. Alguém tem que me defender.

- Nem vou falar nada, Darth Vader. – reclamou ele.

- Não enche, saco de pulgas. – respondi.

Obviamente não entendo por que o James vive chamando o Sirius de "saco de pulgas", mas sei que ele detesta o apelido. Também quem iria gostar?

- Podemos simplesmente colocar a conversa em dia. – sugeriu o James

Achei melhor nem tocar no assunto da rosa já que todo mundo já tinha se esquecido.

- Papo em dia? Fazemos isso sempre! – reclamou a Dora. – Quero uma ação por aqui. Que tal "Faça me rir ou morra"?

- Esse jogo não tem graça. – comentou a Lene fazendo bico.

- Não tem para você que sempre perde. – comentou o Remus rindo.

- Não é sempre que eu perco. Da última vez foi a Lily que perdeu.

- Eu dificilmente perco. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Claro, sempre jogamos em dupla e você sempre fica com o Sirius ou com o James. – reclamou a Dora.

- Acho que ela disse que você é sem graça Reminho. – provoquei.

- Eu não sou sem graça. A Lene que é. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Acho que a cerveja já está fazendo efeito no meu amigo.

- Eu não sou sem graça. Sou só mais comportada que vocês. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Até parece que ela é a mais comportada! Eu é que sou!

Obviamente começamos a dar risada. Sem brincadeiras! Quem a Lene pensa que engana com essa cara de falsa inocência?

- Eu não vi a menor graça. – ela reclamou depois de um tempo.

- Por que não aproveitamos o tempo para zoar com a Lene? – perguntou o Sirius com uma ótima cara de inocente.

Não foi uma cara tão boa assim, já que não convenceu a Lene que empurrou o coitado para fora da cama.

Vi claramente quando o coitado do Sirius caiu de bunda no chão, não que eu não tenha dado risada, obviamente eu dei muita risada, mas deu dó do coitado, ele só estava tentando descontrair, não é?

- Viu como eu sou engraçada? – perguntou a Lene depois que conseguimos parar de rir e o Sirius parar de xingar.

- O Sirius foi engraçado já que foi ele que caiu. – comentou a Dora.

- Eu sou o máximo! – comentou o Sirius com um sorriso enorme. – Até caindo eu sou o melhor!

- Se não fosse por eu ter o empurrado da cama ele não teria sido engraçado, então o crédito ainda é meu! – ela reclamou.

- Então vocês podem dividir os créditos! – sugeri.

- Tudo bem... Eu divido meus créditos com a Lene. Só para que ela não fique muito chateada. – comentou o Sirius sorrindo igual bobo para a minha amiga que estava com um bico enorme.

- Podemos jogar stop. – sugeri.

Tudo bem que mão vai ter graça jogar estope com os meninos, eles só falam coisas que nem ao menos conhecemos.

- Não vai ter graça. – reclamou a Dora.

Acho que ela pensou a mesma coisa que eu.

- Podemos jogar "Qual é a musica" – sugeriu o Remus.

Eu adorei a ideia! Gostei mesmo, sempre gosto de jogar isso, principalmente quando é contra os meninos, já que eles são bruxos e não conhecem músicas trouxas, e como eu conheço ambas fica muito mais fácil de ganhar.

- Eu gostei da ideia! – comentou o James sorrindo para mim.

- Eu adorei a ideia. – comentou a Dora empolgada.

- Pois eu é que não gostei. – comentou o Sirius emburrado.

- E por que não? – perguntei irritada.

Ele nunca gosta dos jogos legais, só de jogos incrivelmente chatos e entediantes.

- Por que o time de vocês tem você que sabe músicas trouxas e o Remus também conhece várias, então eu me dei mal já que a Lene e eu somos dois tapados quando se trata de músicas trouxas.

- Eu não sou tapada! – reclamou a Lene. – Você pode até ser meio lerdo, mas eu sou uma pessoa muito normal.

- Que seja. Vocês conhecem muitas músicas bruxas que eu não conheço. – tentei melhorar as coisas.

Eu não disse uma mentira! Eles realmente conhecem muitas músicas bruxas que eu não conheço, mas o James é fanático por músicas, então o repertório dele é bem grande, então eu não saio na desvantagem em momento nenhum.

- Pode até ser... Mas ainda acho que estou na desvantagem. - comentou o Sirius pensativo.

- Pare de ser chato e vamos logo jogar. Já estou ficando entediada. - comentou a Dora.

- Que seja, mas se eu perder é tudo culpa da Lene. - comentou o Sirius sorrindo maldoso.

- Se nós perdermos a culpa vai ser sua. - reclamou a Lene.

- Eles nem perderam e já estão discutindo para ver de quem é a culpa. Isso que é ter certeza que vão mesmo perder. - brincou o Remus.

- Nós vamos ganhar! - disse o Sirius decidido.

- Essa eu quero ver... Porque quem vai ganhar é o James e eu. - eu disse sorrindo vitoriosa.

Não sei por que eles ainda têm esperanças de ganhar. Eu sempre ganho esse jogo. Tudo bem que é bem mais fácil ganhar quando estou jogando com o James, mas ainda sim eu é que ganho. Pobre almas perdidas e esperançosas... Acho que nunca aprenderam que manter esperanças de coisas impossíveis só vai fazer mal a eles mesmos.

- Nós começamos! - disse a Dora empolgada. - Eu sei uma boa. - ela disse empolgada.

- Que seja... Mas nós somos os próximos. - disse a Lene decidida.

- Eu não quero ser a ultima. Muito errado isso! - choraminguei.

Não é legal ser o último em qualquer jogo. Você sempre sai na desvantagem, até mesmo em um jogo de tabuleiro você sai perdendo.

- Eu quero uma música com a palavra... - começou a Dora com todo muito suspense. - "Casa"!

Casa... Pensa Lily... Uma música que tenha a palavra casa... Ei! Já sei!

- Era uma casa muito engraçada. Não tinha teto, não tinha nada. - cantei animada.

E um ponto para a Lily e zero para os perdedores. Eu já disse que adoro esse jogo.

- Essa música não vale. Não existe! - reclamou o Sirius.

- Não é por que você não teve infância que a música não existe. - reclamei.

- É uma música de crianças, Sirius. - comentou o Remus.

- Se o Remus conhece então acho que valeu. - comentou a Dora desanimada. - Poxa! Pensei que ninguém iria saber essa.

- Agora é a minha vez e ninguém vai saber nenhuma música com essa palavra. - comentou a Lene vitoriosa. - Quero uma música com a palavra "Cerimônia".

Cerimônia? Mas de onde ela tirou uma música com essa palavra?

- James? - perguntei.

- Sinto muito Lily. Não me vem nada à cabeça. - ele respondeu com um biquinho muito fofo.

- Eu não sei! - comentou a Dora emburrada depois de alguns minutos.

- Ganhamos um ponto! - cantarolou a Lene.

- A Red não sabe? - perguntou o Sirius.

- Não sabemos! - respondeu o James desanimado.

Não acredito que vou perder um ponto para a música chata da Lene. Aposto que é uma música bem cafona.

- Desistimos! - disse o Remus por fim. - Qual é a música?

- Lene pode fazer as honras. - pediu o Sirius animado.

- Que música? - perguntou a Lene.

- Lene, não se esqueça que você tem que conhecer uma música com a palavra, senão não vale. - lembrou o James.

- Eu conheço, só não me lembro da música. - ela reclamou emburrada.

- Então, não valeu, Lene! - eu disse animada.

Nós não perdemos um ponto, a Lene que inventou isso do nada. Estava querendo ganhar na trapaça!

- Claro que vale! Deve existir uma música com essa palavra. - ela reclamou.

- Se ninguém conhece, e nem você mesma, não vale. - comentou a Dora também animada.

- E como você tentou nos enganar com uma música falsa nós ganhamos um ponto. - comentou o James animado.

- Isso não está nas regras. - reclamou o Sirius.

- Então, mostre o livro das regras. - pediu a Dora animada.

Não sei de onde o James tirou essa regra, mas eu gostei. Dois a zero para a mim. Tudo bem, a Dora e o Remus estão com um ponto, mas eu ainda estou ganhando e o Sirius perdendo.

- Minha vez então. - reclamou o Sirius.

- Já passou a vez de vocês e a Lene desperdiçou. Agora é a nossa vez. - comentou o James animado.

Pela empolgação dele aposto que ele tem alguma música boa na cabeça.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali jogando e dando risadas, mas quando percebi só eu estava acordada, ou pelo menos meio acordada.

O Sirius estava quase caindo da cama, enquanto a Lene e a Dora travavam uma conversa muito esquisita com palavras estranhas. Odeio quando essas duas sonham e ficam falando parecendo duas múmias ou sei lá o que. Parece até uma conversa em uma língua alienígena e, claro, com as duas dormindo. O Remus estava comportado dormindo tranquilamente agarrado com o travesseiro.

Anotação mental: Lembrar-me de zoar o Remus por dormir abraçado com um travesseiro.

O James ainda estava com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão, mas ela estava vazia e em cima do pobre infeliz. Já disse que meus amigos são uns pinguços?

Quer saber? Acho que já deve estar bem tarde, já que o Sirius e o James já dormiram, então é melhor eu fazer o mesmo.

Tirei a garrafa nojenta da mão do James e deitei na barriga dele, tirando o fato da barriga dele estar fazendo um barulho engraçado, até que estava confortável.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o sol batendo no meu rosto. Acho que os meninos se esqueceram de fechar a cortinas. Tenho que me lembrar de reclamar com eles depois e perturbar bastante por ter me acordado antes das dez no sábado.

Olhei para o lado e o James estava na pontinha da cama de costas para mim, provavelmente ainda dormindo.

O Sirius estava com todo o cobertor da Lene e dormia de boca aberta. Ele deve babar bastante.

A Lene estava bem comportada, quietinha no cantinho dela, dormindo e roncando para variar. Mulheres não deveriam em hipótese alguma roncar. É tão feio! Ainda bem que eu não ronco, e se roncasse não iria deixar ninguém descobrir.

A Dora estava dormindo agarrada no Remus. Ela não perde a chance! O Remus, para o meu espanto, estava acordado olhando a Dora dormir. Não acredito que alguém acorde cedo em um sábado para ver outra pessoa dormir. O que o Remus tem na cabeça?

Eu juro que tentei dormir depois disso, mas infelizmente não deu muito certo já que o sol já tinha tirado temporariamente todo o meu sono, mas tenho certeza que de tarde vou estar caindo pelos cantos.

Achei melhor não ficar enrolando e levantei logo. Nada melhor do que um bom banho quentinho logo cedo. Obviamente logo depois disso eu iria acordar todo mundo. Não vou ficar acordada sozinha, não é?

Depois do meu maravilhoso banho voltei para o quarto dos meninos e não acreditei quando vi o Remus na mesma posição olhando a Dora dormir.

Que graça tem ver alguém dormir? Piorou por tanto tempo. Tudo bem que não demorei tanto assim, uma meia hora ou um pouco mais... É... Eu não demoro tanto assim no banho! Claro que quando vou lavar o cabelo a coisa é bem mais demorada, mas nada comparado a Lene que demora pelo menos uma hora no banho em dias normais, sem lavar cabelo e fazer nada útil. Alias, algum dia tenho que perguntar o que ela tanto faz debaixo do chuveiro. Tirando os dias de frio não vejo grande vantagem em ficar lá olhando a água cair.

Depois de acordar todo mundo, fiquei assistindo a briga dos meninos para ver quem iria tomar banho primeiro. Pelo que entendi o Remus além de perder horas olhando a Dora dormir já tinha tomado banho também. Que horas esse menino acordou?

- Já podemos tomar café. Eu já estou pronto. – disse o Sirius se olhando no espelho pela milésima vez.

- Temos que esperar a Dora. Ela ainda não voltou. – comentou o Remus.

- Claro que ela não voltou. Ela foi tomar banho depois da Lene. – respondi entediada.

Como esse povo demora a se trocar!

- Eu estou com fome. – reclamou o Sirius novamente. – A Dora pode nos encontrar lá.

- Você não iria gostar que ninguém te esperasse- comentou o James.

- Não seja por isso. O Aluado fica esperando ela. Não vejo problema nenhum nisso. – respondeu o Sirius.

- Nós vamos esperar Sirius. Vai tomando água para encher a barriga. – comentei dando de ombros.

Depois de mais ou menos quinze minutos a Dora apareceu maravilhosamente bem arrumada. Acho que ela estava bem animada depois de dormir pertinho do Reminho.

- Olha só! Caprichou! – comentou a Lene maliciosa.

- Eu sou bonita de natureza. – respondeu a Dora passando a mão no cabelo convencida.

- Já podemos tomar café. – comentou o James cortando nossa conversa furada.

- E a ressaca James? – perguntei enquanto saiamos do salão.

- Eu de ressaca? Está me confundindo com o Remus, Lily? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Claro que não Jay, mas você está com uma carinha de dar dó. – brinquei.

Ele estava com uma carinha triste e com os olhinhos com grandes bolas roxas em baixo. Odeio ver o James abatido.

- Relaxa, ruiva. Estou bem, só não dormi direito. Você se mexe demais de noite. – ele comentou me abraçando e bagunçando meu cabelo.

- Claro que não! Eu sou um anjinho dormindo! – eu disse fazendo minha melhor cara de santa.

- E como você sabe disso se você estava dormindo, Red? – perguntou o xereta do Sirius.

- Por que ninguém nunca reclamou. – respondi mostrando a língua.

- E você dorme com muitas pessoas? – me perguntou o James com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- As meninas muitas vezes vão dormir lá em casa nas férias e eu também vou para a casa delas. – comentei dando de ombros. - E eu acabei de me lembrar Sirius, já dormi com você e você nunca reclamou.

- Porque sou educado. – ele respondeu com um belo sorriso cínico.

- Você é bem mal educado isso sim. – respondi mostrando a língua de novo.

- Por quê? Foi o Pontas que disse que você parece um jumento dando cria enquanto dorme.

- De onde você tira essas coisas? – perguntou o James rindo.

- Jumento dando cria? Eu não pareço isso não! – reclamei.

Algum dia ainda vou descobrir como funciona a cabeça maluca do Sirius.

Nos sentamos normalmente para tomar café, aproveitamos que o salão não estava muito cheio, mas não é porque não estava cheio que não conseguimos chamar atenção de todo mundo.

Dessa vez não foi culpa do Sirius e também não foi culpa do James, ou melhor, eu acho que não foi culpa deles. Foi culpa daquelas malditas rosas e meu admirador mais que chato.

Eu estava lá toda contente implicando com o Sirius e brincando com o James totalmente distraída e de repente, não mais que de repente, "puff" uma rosa vermelha aparece dentro do meu copo de suco, bem na hora que eu estava levando o copo a boca.

Obviamente, não precisa ser um gênio para saber o que aconteceu, eu uma pessoa muito distraída não vi a maldita flor e simplesmente continuei a tomar o suco, ou ,melhor, a levar o copo a boca, mas bom... Não é surpresa quando eu digo que acabei comendo pétalas nada gostosas no lugar do meu querido e gostoso suco.

- Quem foi o idiota que... – comecei a reclamar quando parei de tossir.

- Alguém socorre a anã! – pediu o Sirius dando leves tapas nas minhas costas.

- Já cansei dessas flores ridículas. – reclamei com uma careta.

- Você que estava distraída e não viu! Foi tão lindo ele colocar uma rosa do seu suco. – comentou a Dora sonhadora.

- E desde quando uma rosa dentro do suco é lindo? – perguntou a Lene.

- Acho que ela ainda está dormindo. – comentou o Sirius comigo e com o James.

- Ela só está apaixonada. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Dora, me desculpe, mas vou ter que concordar com a Lene. Colocar uma rosa no suco não é muito legal. – comentou o Remus.

- Vocês não sabem apreciar o verdadeiro romance. O menino está apaixonado e quer que quando a Lily tocasse a rosa com os lábios fosse como tocar os lábios dele selando um beijo entre os dois. – ela comentou e logo em seguida deu um longo suspiro.

- Eu não achei nada romântico. – comentou o James.

- Eu achei nojento. – comentou o Sirius.

- Totalmente insano. Não sei quem é mais maluco nessa história toda, a Lily que não gosta de ter um admirador, a Dora com essa imaginação fértil ou o tal admirador.

- Onde será que ele quer chegar com tudo isso? – perguntou o Remos mais para ele mesmo do que para nós.

- No coração da Lily. Onde mais? – perguntou a Dora revirando os olhos.

Acho que o Sirius batizou o suco da Dora. Não é possível que ela esteja falando tanta bobagem sem estar bêbada.

- Então, alguém tem que avisar esse menino que ele está bem longe do coração dela. – comentou o Sirius com o Remus.

- E avisar a Dora também. – comentou a Lene que escutou a conversa.

Alias, quem não escutou a conversa?

- Não falem de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui. – brigou a Dora.

Eu só não entendo como o Remus pode não ver todas as indiretas que a Dora dá. Não é obvio que ela está apaixonada por ele?

Ela que fica falando de romance a cada minuto e falando o quanto gosta de coisas românticas. Acho que foi mais uma indireta para o meu amigo do que outra coisa.

- Com licença. – escutei uma voz aveludada - Posso falar com você um minuto, Lily?

Só quando escutei meu nome que me virei para trás e lá estava o bonitão do último ano e goleiro do nosso time de quadribol.

Amos Diggory estava com uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa polo azul. Maravilhoso!

- Claro, Amos. – eu disse o seguindo para longe do pessoal.

O que ele queria comigo? Não vou dizer que nunca conversamos, obvio que conversamos nos corredores e até mesmo no campo de quadribol quando estou esperando o pessoal, mas ele nunca tinha me tirado do café da amanhã para falar comigo, então deve ser alguma coisa importante.

Será que ele está com problemas? Mas no que eu poderia o ajudar?

Estudos que não seria. Ele está um ano na minha frente, não tem como eu ajuda-lo com algum trabalho ou coisa parecida.

Será que ele está gostando da Lene ou da Dora? Coitado! Eu o acho muito simpático e bonito, mas infelizmente não vou poder ajuda-lo a conquistar as minhas amigas quando sei que o coração das duas já tem dono.

- Lily? – me chamou o Amos.

- Desculpe! – pedi quando vi que estávamos parados no corredor enquanto eu pensava no que ele queria comigo.

- No que tanto pensava? – ele me perguntou sorrindo.

- No que você estaria querendo falar comigo de tão importante para me tirar do café da manhã. – eu comentei pensativa. – Não que eu não tenha gostado de maneira nenhuma, mas é estranho. – me apressei em dizer quando percebi que ele poderia interpretar errado.

- É que com esse frio não sei se você vai ficar fora da torre então achei melhor ir falar logo com você antes que não conseguisse te encontrar. – ele comentou apreensivo.

Será que aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

- O que houve Amos? – perguntei preocupada.

- Nada grave. – ele comentou rindo.

Acho que dei muito na cara que estava preocupada. Também, quem não estaria quando um amigo seu, ou melhor, um colega seu, vem, te tira no meio do café da manhã e fala que ficou com medo de não conseguir te achar mais tarde. Suspeito!

- Você não está saindo com o Potter, não é? – ele me perguntou depois de algum tempo.

- Imagina! Acho que o dia que isso acontecer a escola inteira vai ficar sabendo. – brinquei.

Eu saindo com o James? Não sei realmente de onde o pessoal tira essas loucuras! James desistiu e eu nunca gostei dele desse jeito.

Não é só porque eu gosto de abraça-lo com bastante frequência e adoro ficar ao seu lado que temos algum envolvimento romântico. Somos só melhores amigos.

- James e eu somos muito bons amigos. Só isso. – completei rindo levemente.

Para que ele quer saber isso? Ele nunca realmente me perguntou isso. Tudo bem que todo mundo vive fazendo essa pergunta, mas pensei que Amos era uma exceção.

- Menos mal! Te chamei mesmo para perguntar se você não quer ir comigo amanhã em Hogsmead. Vou entender se já tiver marcado com alguém, mas ficaria feliz mesmo que você pudesse ficar pouco tempo comigo lá.

Para tudo e volta a fita! Ele está me chamando para sair?

- Eu tinha marcado de ir com as meninas. – comentei ainda tentando processar tudo aquilo.

Como assim ele estava me chamando para sair? Amos nunca deu a entender que queria alguma coisa comigo, muito menos alguma coisa como um encontro. Ou será que ele deu e eu muito tapada não entendi a indireta?

Será que estou ficando igual o Remus para indiretas?

- Não podemos nem dar uma volta enquanto as meninas vão comprar doces? Tomar uma cerveja no "Três Vassouras"? – ele perguntou apreensivo. – Desculpe, você não toma cerveja, mas não recusaria um suco, não é?

Ok! Estou na dúvida! Dispensar o bonitão e passar um dia divertido com o pessoal ou aceitar e ver o que vai dar?

Por que eu estou na dúvida? Eu nem gosto dele. Não é só porque ele é bonito que vou sair por ai agarrando o cara. Tudo bem que ele não disse nada sobre ficar se agarrando. É só um suco inocente, não é?

Espera ai... Será que o Amos não é o cara das rosas e está tentando me contar? Meu Deus! O Amos pode estar apaixonado por mim ao ponto de me mandar todas aquelas rosas! Eu não posso rejeitar ele assim!

- Claro. Podemos ir tomar alguma coisa. Vou com as meninas de manhã e te encontro mais tarde. – sugeri.

- Perfeito! As quatro está bom para você? – ele me perguntou mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Te encontro no "Três vassouras" as quatro então. – respondi sorrindo.

- Até lá Lily. – ele me disse sorrindo e me dando um beijo no rosto antes de começar a se afastar.

Isso realmente aconteceu?

* * *

><p><span>NB: Haha me divirto muito lendo essa fic, Jesus! Muito bom, adorei esse capítulo, de verdade! Um beijo e desculpem qualquer erro!

**_N/A: Espero que concordem com a Larisa sobre o cap Desculpem a demora, sei que todo cap tenho uma historinha nova sobre minha demora, mas até agora vocês têm que admitir que faz sentido eu atrasar rsrs_**

**_Dessa vez estou colocando toda a culpa no meu serviço, sério! Culpem meu chefe rsrsr Para vocês terem ideia um dia dessa semana trabalhei 24 seguidas... Enfim... As coisas estão corridas... Não vou mentir e dizer que o próximo sai rapidinho... Eu espero que sim, já estou com o cap na cabeça, só ter um tempinho para escrever..._**

**_Me digam o que não estão gostando na fic e o que estão gostando para que eu possa melhorar tá?_**

Mila Pink: hhahaa pois é... pode ser qualquer um... Mas acho que todos vão ter uma surpresa no final da fic rsrsr

Paula Strauch Costa: Obrigada! Espero que curta todas as fics... Logo pretendo publicar um livro, só estou juntando dinheiro para isso rsrsr

Laslus: hahah espero não ter decepcionado com a "festa"

Danielle Lyra: hauhauah ser o Sirius seria bem engraçado! Acho que vou fazer um bolão para ver quem adivinha rsrsrs

gisllaine farias: hahaha o que seria da lily sem o drama? Rsrsrs lily e james for ever… sinto muito, mas beijo vai demorar um pouco ainda, não esta nos meus planos por enquanto. E que pé anda o serviço?

Juh-Malfoy: Eu sumida? Que nada! Estou sempre dizendo no twitter qdo escrevo.. huahua Por aki tuo bem corrido, mas ainda animada para a fic... E por ai?

Gaal: :D espero que a fic continue fofa! Eu quis fazer diferente e já começar com os dois sendo amigos... Acho que ficou legal A ideia e fazer a Dora mais atirada, mas não sei de esta dando mto certo rsrsrs Vi em uma fic ela assim e gostei rsrsrs As Rosas acho que só vou revelar no final da fic... Para ter emoção huahau A pegação acho que vai demorar um pouqunho ainda... Estou pensando no que fazer com os outro casais, sem ideias ainda, se eu tiver alguma já coloco, mas o casal vinte vai demorar um pouco

**_Obrigada por comentarem! Continuem comentando e divulguem por favor. A fic esta bem devagar... Sem mtas visitas e comentários! Isso não ajuda nada!_**

**_Bjinhos amores! Até o cap 4 com o encontro da Lily _**


	5. Será?

Voltei para junto do pessoal bem rápido. Ainda não acredito que o Amos realmente me chamou para sair amanhã. Talvez, mas só talvez possa ser ele esse maníaco das rosas.

- O que o bonitão queria? – perguntou a Dora curiosa.

- Ele quer tomar um suco amanhã comigo. – respondi dando de ombros.

Melhor fingir que isso não é uma coisa inédita e estranha.

- Seria um encontro? – perguntou a Lene animada.

- Ninguém falou nada de encontro. – respondi dando de ombros.

- Mas você não gosta dele. – comentou o Sirius indignado.

- Claro que gosto. Ele é bem simpático. – respondi.

- Mas você não vai ficar com ele, não é? – me perguntou o Sirius novamente.

- Não pretendo Sirius. E pare de ser intrometido. – respondi mostrando a língua.

- Não se deve beijar quem você não gosta. – ele comentou sabiamente.

- Não me venha com essa... Você beija qualquer uma que passe na sua frente.

- Qualquer uma que ele ache bonita. – comentou o James rindo.

- Concluindo, ele nos acha feias. – comentou a Lene.

Senti um pouco de ressentimento na voz dela ou foi impressão minha?

- Vocês são um caso a parte, mas eu posso beijar quem eu quiser, você é uma menina de família Lily. – ele me respondeu.

- Você também é! – reclamei.

- Só se for da família do Pontas. – brincou o Remus rindo.

- Minha família não liga para essas coisas. – ele respondeu sorrindo convencido.

- Vou contar para a mãe do James! – comentou a Dora.

- Se minha mãe ouvir uma coisa dessas o Sirius vai ficar de castigo o resto da vida. – comentou o James rindo.

- E você junto. Conto todos os seus podres para ganhar uma anistia. – comentou a Sirius maldoso.

Coitado do James. Não tinha nada haver com a conversa e acabou pegando prisão perpétua ao lado do maluco do Sirius.

- Que horas você vai se encontrar com o Amos? – perguntou a Dora voltando ao assunto.

- As quatro no bar "Três Vassouras". – respondi animada.

Será o Amos meu admirador? Até que não seria de todo mal, tirando o mau gosto dele para essas rosas aparecerem.

Não que eu queira que seja ele, como o Sirius comentou eu não gosto do Amos desse jeito, mas pelo menos ele é bonito, não é? Tem que ter uma vantagem em ter um maníaco te enviando rosas!

- Pelo menos vai ficar conosco até o horário? – perguntou o James.

- Claro que vou! – respondi animada.

Ir ao vilarejo com os marotos é a coisa mais divertida que eu já fiz nesses últimos tempos. Além das piadas sem sentido e das palhaçadas deles, ainda tem as meninas correndo igual doidas atrás deles, as traquinagens nas lojas, os doces de graça...

Gosto principalmente dos doces de graça! James adora pagar doces para nós, tudo bem que ele simplesmente tem dinheiro para isso e não vai fazer falta para ele, mas isso não muda o fato que ele é super fofo por fazer isso.

- Então, vamos trocar de roupas que hoje eu quero andar pelo vilarejo inteiro! – comentou a Dora animada.

- Eu prefiro ficar tomando uma cerveja amanteigada no bar perto da lareira. – comentou a Lene pensativa.

- Que coisa mais chata. Isso nós fazemos todos os dias. Eu quero mesmo é comprar algumas bombas para soltar em cima de algum sonserino. – comentou o Sirius animado.

- Eu gosto de andar pela rua... O vilarejo fica tão bonito nessa época do ano... – comentei sonhadora.

Toda aquela neve no chão, as pessoas todas com casacos lindos, a paisagem fica tão linda, a neve toda branquinha e fofa!

- Pelo visto cada um quer fazer uma coisa diferente! – comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Não tem problema, ainda é cedo! – respondi descontraída.

Subimos para o nosso quarto para nos trocar empolgadas. Eu sempre estou empolgada quando temos visita ao vilarejo!

- Essa roupa está legal? – perguntou a Dora depois de um tempo se olhando no espelho.

- Você está linda! – respondeu a Lene enquanto trocava de brincos.

- Por que vocês estão se arrumando tanto? Só vamos aqui do lado com nossos amigos. – comentei.

- Na verdade você tem um encontro. – comentou a Dora risonha.

- Não é bem um encontro! – respondi sentindo meu rosto ficar quente.

Alguma coisa me diz que estou vermelha.

- Se não é um encontro você chamaria do que? – perguntou a Lene.

- Como vocês são mentes poluídas. Nós somos amigos e podemos sair para tomar um suco. EU sempre faço isso com o Sirius, por exemplo. – respondi dando de ombros.

Por que todos eles insistem em dizer que é um encontro quando não é?

- Sirius não quer enfiar a língua dentro da sua boca. – comentou a Lene.

- Não que tenhamos conhecimento disso. – brincou a Dora fazendo a Lene ficar emburrada na mesma hora.

- Eu poderia facilmente colocar minha língua na boca do Sirius. – respondi o mais séria possível.

Adoro perturbar a Lene!

- Sirius não é de se jogar fora, mas ainda prefiro o Remus. – comentou a Dora sonhadora.

- Claro que ele não é de se jogar fora... Alias, eu nunca jogaria o Sirius fora. – comentou a Lene melosa.

Ter amigas apaixonadas é complicado. Em situações como essas a gente fica revirando os olhos e tentando imaginar como ela pode ser tão melosa assim.

- Acho que estamos atrasadas de novo! – comentou a Dora olhando para a janela.

Foi quando finalmente percebi uma coruja preta entrando no quarto, a coruja do Sirius sem sombra de duvidas.

Alguém já percebeu que sempre que estamos "falando mal" de alguém essa pessoa aparece? Tudo bem que nesse caso o Sirius não apareceu na nossa frente perguntando o que estávamos falando dele, mas mandou sua coruja no lugar.

- Definitivamente estamos atrasadas! – comentou a Lene quando a coruja bicou ela.

- Eu não quero ser assassinada pela coruja do Sirius, então espero as moças lá no salão. – eu disse saindo o mais rápido possível do quarto.

Dizem que os animais são parecidos com os donos e alguns passam a ter algumas características iguais, então como o Sirius é um maluco, sua coruja é só um pouco pior. Então, é melhor nem arriscar ficar no quarto com uma coruja enfurecida seguindo ordens do Sirius.

- Você está atrasada, Red! – foi a primeira coisa que escutei quando apareci no salão.

- Percebi. Sua coruja assassina apareceu por lá. – comentei dando de ombros.

- E as outras? – perguntou o Sirius.

- Estão lutando bravamente contra a sua coruja maluca. – respondi dando de ombros.

- E você não ficou para lutar? – perguntou o Remus.

- Prefiro correr e ficar inteira do que ficar lá e ser derrotada por uma coruja.

- Que coisa mais medrosa de se dizer Lily. – comentou o James segurando o riso.

- Fazer o que! Elas ficaram distraindo a coruja enquanto eu buscava ajuda. Foi por um bem maior! – respondi me defendendo.

Até parece que eu iria ficar lá para a coruja chata arruinar meu cabelo, e olha que eu demorei longos dez minutos arrumando.

- Vamos ter que esperar muito ainda? – me perguntou o Remus quando me sentei no sofá.

- Não muito. A Lene estava decidindo que brinco colocar. A Dora estava fazendo a maquiagem.

- Brinco? E que diferença isso vai fazer? – perguntou o James.

- Toda a diferença se você não reparar nele. – respondeu o Sirius fazendo o Remus rir.

Não achei a menor graça! É claro que vamos ficar furiosas se eles não repararem... Ficamos horas nos arrumando e eles, eles o Sirius quero dizer, nem ao menos acha que faz diferença. Homens!

- Chegamos! – disse a Lene finalmente aparecendo na escada junto com a Dora.

- Maravilhosas! – comentou o Sirius sorridente.

- Eu ganho um "Você está atrasada Red!" e elas ganham um "Maravilhosas"? Isso definitivamente não é justo. – reclamei.

- Você está perfeita Lil. – me disse o James sorrindo simpático.

Viram porque eu amo o James?

- Obrigada, Jay. – respondi levemente vermelha.

Obviamente mesmo depois de um elogio forçado eu fico vermelha, acho que é culpa do meu cabelo ruivo.

- Podemos ir? – perguntou o Sirius estendendo o braço para a Lene.

O Sirius aprendeu a ser cavalheiro! Onde eu coloquei meu guarda chuva?

- Vamos comprar doces! – comemorou a Dora animada agarrando o braço do Remus e o puxando para fora da sala.

- Adorei os brincos! – escutamos o Sirius comentando enquanto ele e a Lene se afastavam.

Claro que o James e eu começamos a rir como dois malucos. Acho que ficaríamos malucos com dois Sirius.

- Seu amigo é maluco. – comentei enquanto o James e eu íamos atrás do pessoal.

- Acho que ele entendeu a mensagem dos brincos. – comentou o James indicando a Lene agarrando o braço do Sirius enquanto o mesmo sorria ainda mais.

- Homens! Só reparam nas coisas quando querem alguma coisa em troca.

- Não necessariamente, mas só contamos que reparamos quando é necessário. – respondeu o James sabiamente.

- Abusados! – reclamei rindo.

- Adorei seu batom novo, Lily. – ele disse no mesmo instante com a carinha mais fofa que já vi.

- Valeu a tentativa Dom Juan, mas não vai adiantar agora. – comentei segurando o riso quando o sorriso dele murchou.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntou o Remus que estava andando um pouco mais a frente do grupo com a Dora.

- Doces! – gritou a Dora animada.

- Acho que já decidimos aonde vamos! – comentei rindo.

Caminhamos com a maior calma até a loja de doces. Não sei o que os outros estavam fazendo enquanto nós andávamos, mas eu estava admirada com as paisagens na neve.

Para quem nunca viu a neve ela é maravilhosa! Lembro-me como se fosse hoje quando minha mãe contou sobre como cada floco de neve é único, obviamente depois disso eu quis de todos os jeitos guardar flocos de neve para compará-los depois, mas infelizmente nem com magia essa minha ideia deu certo.

Petúnia, minha irmã para quem não sabe, me disse que eu chamo muito atenção em dias de neve, e acho que isso é verdade, por causa do cabelo vermelho, mas essa é uma das poucas vezes que simplesmente não me importo se estão me olhando ou não!

- Esqueci que você adora neve! – comentou o James sorrindo fascinado.

Tudo bem, ele não estava fascinado no mesmo sentido que eu, eu estava fascinada com a neve como todas as vezes que eu olho para ela, mas James estava... Bom... Não faço ideia de por que ele estava me olhando daquele jeito, mas tenho certeza que não é por causa da neve.

- Eu amo a neve! – eu disse empolgada.

- Seu cabelo fica ainda mais vermelho Red! – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- Não me importo! – respondi.

- Só faltou a roupa verde e ela seria uma árvore de natal. – comentou a Lene maldosa.

Por que eu fui arrumar duas amigas apaixonadas e maldosas? Eu não me importaria que elas fossem maldosas se não fosse sempre comigo!

- Se eu fosse uma árvore de natal você seria uma bolinha de enfeite! – respondi maldosa também.

Chamei a Lene de gorda! Aguenta essa Lene!

- Mas sem a bolinha a árvore não tem graça. – comentou o Sirius defendendo a Lene.

- Não se intrometa, Saco de Pulgas! – eu disse mostrando a língua.

- Almofadinhas, deixe a Lily em paz! – pediu o James.

Alguém já entendeu o porquê desse apelido "tosco"? Eu sinceramente nunca entendi. E a explicação deles de "O Sirius é metido" não foi o bastante para a minha mente fértil! Eles poderiam ter inventado uma desculpa melhor.

- Doces! – a Dora disse para cortar o clima e deu uma bala para cada um.

- Troca comigo? – pedi para o James.

- Mas eu gostei da minha bala. – ele reclamou.

- Mas eu também gostei da sua. – eu disse com um bico gigantesco.

Quem sabe fazendo minha melhor carinha de cachorro que caiu da mudança ele não se comova e me dê a bala.

- Sem chances, ruiva! – ele me respondeu rindo.

Foi impressão minha ou vi um sorriso malicioso no rosto dele por alguns segundos? Deve ter sito impressão!

Continuamos andando a passos de tartaruga para a loja de doces, quando eu o vi! Eu não via um daqueles há tanto tempo que simplesmente não resisti eu tinha que ir até lá!

Obviamente eu não iria sozinha, puxei o James junto comigo e sai correndo em disparada.

- Onde vocês estão indo? – escutei Remus perguntando.

- Não sei! – respondeu o James dando de ombros enquanto eu ainda o puxava. – Encontramos vocês lá na loja.

Chega de papo furado e o puxei ainda mais rápido em direção àquela maravilha!

- Onde estamos indo, Lily? – me perguntou o James.

- Pare de falar e ande mais rápido James. – eu pedi ofegante.

Acho que não estou acostumada a correr assim.

- Não é maravilhoso? – perguntei olhando maravilhada.

- O que? – perguntou o James olhando para o lado.

Até parece que ele não viu!

- O boneco de neve James. – eu disse revirando os olhos.

- Ah!

Quem responde "Ah" depois de ver um boneco de neve? Tudo bem que o pessoal ainda estava montando o boneco, na verdade só tinha a parte de baixo pronta.

Eu não via alguém montando um boneco de neve há sei lá quantos anos... Sei que a última vez que montei um foi quando eu tinha uns dez anos.

- Vamos ajudar? – pedi para o James fazendo bico.

- Você quer mesmo montar um boneco de neve? – ele me perguntou desconfiado.

- Se não quiser, não precisa. – respondi magoada.

Geralmente quando a pessoas perguntam se você realmente quer fazer alguma coisa é porque ela não está nem um pouco afim.

- Vamos lá! – ele me disse sorrindo.

Eu adoro o James!

Saí correndo e me juntei ao pessoal que parecia ser do terceiro ano. Comecei a juntar neve para fazer a parte de cima do boneco.

Eu tenho consciência que eu parecia uma maluca descabelada correndo de um lado para o outro tentando fazer uma bola de neve grande. A parte legal - além de fazer o boneco é claro - foi o James indo atrás de mim e rindo.

Tudo bem que o James ajudou a fazer o boneco e juntar a neve, mas o mérito é todo meu. A ideia foi minha, então o mérito é meu!

Depois que terminamos de enfeitar o boneco, na qual apelidei gentilmente de Bob, tiramos uma foto juntos, James, eu e o Bob.

- Você é maluca! – foi o que o James me disse depois que agradeci o pessoal por me deixar ajudar.

- Vai dizer que não foi divertido? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Foi divertido! – ele admitiu.

Sorri satisfeita e fomos para a loja de doces.

Quando chegamos não foi novidade, muito menos surpresa ver a loja lotada de gente, mal conseguíamos andar lá dentro.

- Nunca vamos achar os outros. – comentei desanimada.

- Você com esse tamanho todo eu acho difícil. – brincou o James e eu fui obrigada a mostrar a língua para ele. – Vamos? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Já achou eles? – perguntei espantada. Eu mal conseguia enxergar as prateleiras com tanta gente na minha frente.

- Você está falando com uma pessoa alta, Lil. – ele respondeu convencido.

- Falou o gigante! – brinquei enquanto ele me arrastava no meio das pessoas.

Depois de passarmos pelo que me pareceu a escola inteira dentro da loja, nós encontramos o Remus e o Sirius encostados em uma estante.

- Demoraram! – comentou o Remus.

- Estávamos montando um boneco de neve. – respondi mostrando a foto.

- Aposto que a ideia foi da Red. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

- E de quem mais seria? – perguntou o James acompanhando o Sirius na risada.

Eu não vi graça. James também poderia ter sugerido o Bob, além disso, ele poderia ter me arrastado para lá e não o contrário.

- E cadê as meninas? – perguntei procurando minhas amigas que não estavam em lugar nenhum à vista.

- Adivinha! – pediu o Sirius rindo.

Não entendi a piada de imediato, só quando vi o Reminho apontando para uma bagunça algumas estantes depois.

- Que bagunça é aquela? – perguntei.

- Lançamento de doce novo hoje. – respondeu o Sirius dando de ombros.

- E vocês não estão lá se matando para conseguir? – perguntei inconformada.

- Não preciso disso. Tenho meu charme. – ele comentou mostrando a sacola na mão dele.

Foi só nesse momento que reparei que os dois estavam carregando uma sacola lotada de doces.

- E vocês não vão dividir com as meninas? – perguntei sem acreditar.

- Vamos, mas é divertido vê-las se matando para conseguir uma bala. – comentou o Remus rindo.

E eu pensando que o Remus era o bonzinho dos três.

- Vai dizer que não é divertido? – perguntou o Sirius rindo.

Não vou negar que é muito divertido, mas não posso admitir isso já que eles estão falando das minhas amigas, então optei por ficar quieta e dar de ombros.

- Sirius, meu amigo fofo... Você vai me dar balas? – perguntei fazendo bico.

- Sem chances Lil. Já vou ter que dividir com a Lene.

- Reminho lindo... – comecei ignorando o Sirius.

- Desculpe Lil. Eu não tinha tanto dinheiro assim e comprei pouco... E a Dora come muito doce. – ele comentou.

Não acredito que ninguém vai me dar doces.

- Mas eu pago! – ofereci.

- Se eu fosse você eu corria que logo os doces acabam. – comentou o Sirius mostrando algumas pessoas desistindo.

- James, use seu charme irresistível e consiga doces para nós? Te dou o dinheiro adiantado. – insisti.

- Não sei não, Lil. Não sei quem os meninos tiveram que seduzir para conseguir doces. – ele comentou na dúvida.

- Mas lá James! Claro que foi a dona da loja ou a vendedora. Deve ter estoque do doce. È só você ir lá e pedir com jeitinho. – pedi novamente.

- Não sei se vai dar certo!

James Potter estava definitivamente fazendo doce! Ele com esse ego enorme está realmente dizendo que acha que não consegue uns doces? Até parece!

- James, você é bonitão. Acha mesmo que não consegue seduzir uma vendedora inocente?

- Eu sou mesmo bonitão! – ele disse passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Esse é o James que eu conheço!

- Então vai lá bonitão e consiga alguns doces para nós. – eu pedi já o empurrando para perto da vendedora e colocando o dinheiro na mão dele.

Ele me deu um sorriso torto e saiu andando e mexendo nos cabelos. Alguém pode ser mais obcecado que ele pelos cabelos?

- Ele vai pegar os doces? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Claro que vai! – respondi sorrindo.

Eu adoro quando o James faz essas coisas e eu não preciso pegar fila. Ele sempre faz isso no "Três Vassouras" para pegar umas bebidas.

- Melhor tirarmos as meninas de lá. A coisa está ficando muito violenta. – comentou o Remus quando viu uma menina baixinha puxando o cabelo de loira.

- A Lily vai fazer esse sacrifício, não é Red? – me perguntou o Sirius.

- Sem chances. Eu sou baixinha e pequena. Até eu chegar lá já me mataram. – comentei me defendendo.

Claro que é horrível ser baixinha e pequena, mas tem que ter uma vantagem, não é? Como não se meter em uma briga enorme com pessoas que você nem conhece só para tirar suas amigas maníacas por doces de lá.

- Mas elas são suas amigas! – reclamou o Sirius.

- São suas amigas também. Seja homem e vai lá buscar as duas.

Agora eu botei medo. Desafiar a masculinidade de um homem, principalmente um homem como o Sirius, é ganhar a disputa.

Tudo bem... Não briguem comigo... Sei que peguei pesado, mas eu não iria entrar naquela bagunça. O Sirius pelo menos é alto e forte.

- O Remus vai comigo. Não quero ser assediado. – comentou o convencido do Sirius.

Como alguém fosse se importar em tentar assediá-lo com tantos doces por perto.

- Se eu for morto por aquelas pessoas eu venho puxar seu pé, Red. – comentou o Sirius fazendo drama.

Isso mostra a coragem de um homem. Com medo de enfrentar maníacos por doces.

- Vamos logo, Sirius. – comentou o Remus revirando os olhos.

- Deixem os doces aqui ou vão ser roubados. – pedi sorrindo gentil.

Imagina se ficamos todos sem doces? Não posso correr esse risco!

- Se você comer uma balinha que seja eu vou saber. – me ameaçou o maluco do Sirius.

- Era melhor esperar o Pontas voltar para alguém ficar cuidando dos doces. – comentou o Remus.

- Eu fico cuidando deles. – eu disse mais uma vez.

Que parte do "Deixem os doces para não serem roubados" eles não entenderam?

- E quem cuida de você? – perguntou o Remus rindo.

- Ei! Eu sei cuidar de mim mesma! Não preciso do James por perto!

- Se alguém ver os doces na sua mão você corre. – disse o Sirius me entregando o saquinho de doces.

- Corre e chama ajuda. – completou o Remus quando me entregou o dele.

Até parece!

Enquanto os meninos empurravam "delicadamente" algumas pessoas para tentarem chegar onde a Dora e a Lene estavam, eu fiquei ali com os dois saquinhos de doces. Fiquei com vontade de comer doces! Por que será?

Não resisti abri um dos saquinhos, o que eu julguei ser o do Remus, já que ele é menos bravo, e peguei uma bola. Uma não vai fazer falta.

Bom... Uma bala não iria mesmo fazer falta. O Remus nem iria saber que eu peguei, a menos é claro que ele comprou um número certo de balas e depois vá ficar contanto para ver se não faltou nenhuma, mas duvido que ele faria isso. O ponto é que algum infeliz me viu pegando a bala do saquinho e veio falar comigo.

- Como você conseguiu? Me dá uma! - Pediu o menino que parecia ser no máximo do quarto ano.

- São dos meus amigos. Não posso te dar. Desculpe! – pedi.

Não posso sair por ai distribuindo balas, não é? O Sirius e o Remus iriam me comer viva se eu fizesse isso tanto por que eu não quero dar minhas balas!

Sei que isso é meio egoísta, mas não me importo! Já vamos dividir os doces entre seis pessoas, não dá para sair oferecendo por ai!

- Nossa que mancada, ruiva. Só uma! – ele pediu de novo.

- Desculpe mesmo, mas não são minhas. – insisti.

Eu não estava mentindo! As balas não são minhas... O James foi buscar minhas balas.

- Que egoísta. Eu só quero uma! – reclamou o chato.

Esse menino já está me irritando!

- Já disse que não posso. – respondi começando a me irritar.

- Você vai ver só ruiva. – ele me disse todo rancoroso.

Essas crianças de hoje em dia...

- Ei gente... Oi! A ruiva aqui está distribuindo amostra grátis da bala. – gritou o menino chamando atenção de algumas pessoas.

Claro que ninguém vai acreditar nisso. Eu tenho cara de quem fica distribuindo doces de graça por ai?

- Eu quero! – escutei uma menina dizendo e se aproximando.

- Amostra grátis? – perguntou a outra com um sorriso enorme.

- Eu quero uma de menta. – pediu a outra.

Quando percebi, eles já estavam me cercando. Acho que o Sirius e o Remus estavam certos... E obviamente eu saí correndo.

- James! – gritei correndo atrás do meu amigo. – James socorro!

Pensei que isso iria servir para o pessoal me deixar em paz, mas algumas pessoas desinformadas que não sabem o tamanho do James ainda estava atrás de mim.

Claro... Corram atrás da pequena ruiva, é bem mais fácil roubar da anã do que pegar descentemente na prateleira.

- James! – gritei de novo avistando meu salvador no fundo da loja. – Jay!

Depois de gritar muito e bater em várias pessoas o James me viu e veio na minha direção.

- Até que enfim! Não me ouviu não? – perguntei quando o alcancei.

- Ouvi, mas não te vi. – ele comentou dando de ombros e sorrindo.

- Vou ignorar esse comentário se você me salvar. – comentei.

- Salvar do que? – ele me perguntou parecendo confuso.

- Daquilo! – eu disse apontando para algumas pessoas que estavam desviando e empurrando outros estudantes para chegar até onde nós estávamos.

- Agora a minha bala. – disse o primeiro menino que veio falar comigo.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o James se colocando na minha frente.

Meu herói!

- Eles querem roubar os doces do Sirius e do Remus. – respondi.

- Ela estava distribuindo balas de graça. – comentou uma menina.

- Não estava não. Foi o infeliz e mentiroso aqui que disse isso. – eu me revoltei apontando para o menino chato.

- Ok! Acabou a graça. A Lily não está dando doces para ninguém. Podem ir conseguir doces lá no balcão. – comentou o James com toda a sua pose de mal.

Não foi que todo mundo começou a voltar para as prateleiras... Incrível!

- Não posso te deixar sozinha nem cinco minutos? – ele me perguntou rindo.

- Foi tudo praga do Sirius e do Remus. – comentei me defendendo.

A culpa disso tudo não foi minha!

- Eu não duvido. – ele respondeu rindo.

- Conseguiu os doces? – perguntei desviando o assunto.

- Eu sou irresistível! – ele disse sorrindo e passando uma mão no cabelo. – Vamos achar os outros. – ele me disse pegando na minha mão e me puxando para o outro lado da loja.

Não demorou muito para acharmos o resto do pessoal e conseguirmos sair da loja.

- Não acredito que vocês nos deixaram lá sendo que já tinham conseguido doces. – reclamou a Lene pela milésima vez enquanto íamos para a loja de logros.

- Vai dizer que não foi divertido? – perguntou o Sirius novamente.

Acho que ele engoliu um gravador. Ele já me perguntou isso hoje.

- Não foi nada divertido! – reclamou a Dora.

- Parem de reclamar... Eu achei divertido. – comentou o Sirius rindo.

Vou ignorar o Sirius!

Não demorou nada para chegarmos na loja de logros, mas o caminho não foi agradável já que as meninas não mudaram de assunto, só ficaram reclamando de deixarmos elas lá tentando conseguir doces.

Na loja de logros eu e as meninas fomos xeretar enquanto os meninos reabasteciam o estoque deles de travessuras.

Eu sinceramente nunca imaginei que tinham tantos jeitos de pregar uma peça em alguém.

Não foi surpresa quando uma rosa apareceu na porta da loja quando eu estava saindo, uma rosa vermelha no chão cheio de neve chamou bastante atenção.

Depois da loja de logros, por algum motivo estranho e bizarro que eu desconheço, os meninos quiseram ir olhar a casa dos gritos. Aquela casa feia e estranha! Não vi a menor graça em ficar olhando para a casa, foi quando eu estava no auge do tédio que me lembrei do Reminho olhando a Dora dormir hoje cedo.

- Dora! Amiga eu preciso te contar uma coisa! – eu gritei na mesma hora fazendo a coitada pular da pedra que estava sentada.

- Não precisa me assustar assim! – ela comentou voltando ao lugar, ou seja, ao lado do Remus.

- Deixe os meninos aí, vem aqui para conversarmos. – pedi.

- Estão de segredinhos, então? – perguntou o Sirius.

Não respondi, simplesmente sai puxando a Dora para o outro lado para que os meninos não escutassem a conversa, e obviamente a Lene nos seguiu.

- Eu quero saber o que é. – ela se justificou quando a Dora olhou para ela sem entender.

- Pode ficar... Só os meninos que não podem escutar. – eu comentei dando de ombros.

- Então diz logo que eu estou ficando curiosa. – comentou a Dora.

- Hoje eu acordei bem cedinho e vi uma coisa que você vai gostar. – eu disse apontando para a Dora.

- O que? – me perguntaram as duas curiosas.

Eu adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas! Deve ser porque eu sou uma pessoa curiosa!

- Pare de enrolar e conte logo, Lil. – pediu a Lene.

- Eu acordei hoje, e o Remus estava olhando a Dora dormir. – eu disse toda empolgada.

- Só isso? Olhando ela dormir? – perguntou a Lene sem importância.

A Lene é tão insensível.

- Ele estava muito fofo olhando a Dora dormir. – me justifiquei.

- Será que eu fico muito feia dormindo? Ai meu Deus! Agora que ele não vai mesmo querer alguma coisa comigo. – comentou a Dora em pânico.

Ela realmente está em pânico por causa disso? Que parte do "Ele estava muito fofo" ela não entendeu?

- Ele estava vendo você dormir! Isso quer dizer alguma coisa. – eu comentei.

- Quer dizer que ele viu seu cabelo bagunçado quando acordou. – brincou a Lene rindo.

- Você não esta ajudando, Lene! – reclamei.

- Estou brincando! Estou com inveja! – ela reclamou fazendo bico.

- Fazer o que... Sirius não é do tipo romântico. – comentei dando de ombros.

- Acha mesmo que ele gosta de mim? – perguntou a Dora esperançosa.

- E você ainda tem dúvidas? – perguntei revirando os olhos.

- Ei meninas. Estamos com fome. Vamos comer? – perguntou o Sirius se aproximando.

Só espero que o xereta não tenha escutado a conversa. Alias, deveria sim, principalmente a parte que a Lene diz estar com inveja, quem sabe ele percebe o que está na cara dele.

Fomos em um restaurante ali perto para não precisarmos voltar para a escola. O problema é que por causa do mal tempo, muita gente teve a mesma ideia.

Se o restaurante estava lotado imagina como vai estar o "Três Vassouras". Acho que vou tomar suco de pé hoje!

O almoço foi tranqüilo e logo estávamos indo para o "Três Vassouras", os meninos e a Lene para tomar uma cerveja eu e a Dora para tomarmos suco.

O que? Eu posso tomar um suco com meus amigos e depois outro com o Amos. Não vejo problema nisso.

- Acho que você pode cancelar com o Amos. – comentou o Sirius.

- E posso saber por quê? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Você só ia tomar suco, certo? Então, para que vai sair com ele se o Pontas te dá todo o suco que você quiser? – perguntou o Sirius.

Olhei dele para o James, mas achei melhor não responder a coisa feia que pensei.

- Provavelmente, o Amos me chamou para dizer que está me mandando as rosas. Não posso furar assim. – respondi dando de ombros.

Vi o sorriso dos dois sumir, mas eles pelo menos não responderam.

- Não acho que o Amos esteja mandando as rosas. – comentou o Remus pensativo.

- Então, quem seria? – perguntei desconfiada.

Para ele dizer isso alguma coisa ele deve saber.

- Quando eu descobrir eu te conto. – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

Odeio quando o Remus esconde as coisas de mim. Aposto que ele sabe de alguma coisa.

- Em falar em Amos, olha quem está ali. – comentou a Lene indicando a porta do bar.

Não precisei olhar para saber que o Amos estava ali com os amigos. Ele estava uma hora adiantado, então provavelmente veio curtir com os amigos antes de conversarmos.

- Ele está adiantado! – reclamou o James.

- Ele só está curtindo com os amigos assim como nós. – respondi dando de ombros.

Eles estão implicando muito com o coitado ultimamente. Não me lembro deles implicando tanto assim antes.

- Acho que ele veio conseguir uma mesa para vocês. – comentou a Dora quando viu o Amos conversando com a garçonete.

Ficamos um tempo sem falar sobre o Amos e os amigos deles e parece que os meninos relaxaram um pouco, mas se eles pensam que não vi os olhares que eles estão lançando para algum ponto atrás de mim – que deve ser onde o Amos está – eles estão enganados.

- Os amigos dele estão indo embora. – foi o comentário que a Lene fez algum tempo depois.

- Mas ainda falta meia hora. – comentou o James olhando o relógio na mesma hora.

- Acho que ele está querendo começar o encontro antes. – comentou a Dora com a voz cheia de segundas intenções.

- Não é um encontro! – respondi mais uma vez.

Acho que vou ter que ficar repetindo isso até que eles se convençam do contrário.

- Acho que você vai ter que repetir isso até que você entenda que está errada Lil. – comentou a Lene risonha.

Eu pensei em voz alta?

- E não... Você não disse nada em voz alta. É que está meio obvio pela sua cara de tédio. – ela disse rindo e não demorou para todos a acompanharem. Acho que minha cara de espanto por ela ter acertado não ajudou.

- Acho que vou lá com ele. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho me esperando. – comentei olhando o Amos olhando atento para o próprio copo.

Acho que ele está ensaiando o discurso de como ele me ama e tudo mais.

Em falar nisso, acho que me esqueci de ensaiar o meu discurso sobre como eu não o amo, mas adoraria que continuássemos amigos.

- Está maluca? Senta aí, Red! – me disse o Sirius alarmado.

- O que foi agora? – perguntei impaciente.

- Você não pode chegar adiantada em um encontro. – ele respondeu de imediato.

- E posso saber por quê? – perguntei desconfiada.

- Diz por que, Pontas. – pediu o Sirius indicando o James.

- Porque ele pode pensar que você está ansiosa para o encontro e que está com segundas intenções. E não é isso que você quer passar. – ele comentou sorrindo.

Achei que isso está mais com cara de desculpa do que deles estarem falando sério, mas até que faz sentido o que o James comentou.

- Não sei não... – eu disse na dúvida.

- Pense bem Red... Se você chegar adiantada significa: "Estou tão maluca por você que não agüentei esperar até a hora combinada."

- Então, é isso que o Amos está dizendo chegando meia hora antes? – perguntou a Dora na dúvida.

- Ele está desesperado que você não vá e veio para cá para ter certeza. Acho que ele sabe sobre seu caso comigo. – comentou o Sirius passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Nós não temos um caso, Sirius. – respondi revirando os olhos.

- Continue mentindo assim para eles. Vai ser melhor se eles não souberem. – ele respondeu fingindo cochichar, mas tenho certeza que todos escutaram.

Só revirei os olhos. O Sirius é maluco e isso todo mundo sabe.

- Mas dá dó dele lá sozinho. – comentou a Lene.

- A Lily não pode ir assim galera. Sejamos realistas. Ela não está querendo se agarrar com ele, então não pode aparecer antes, talvez atrasada. – respondeu o James.

Bufei de raiva, mas ele estava certo. Fazia todo sentido o que eles estavam dizendo. Não quero que ele pense que estou apaixonada por ele.

Fiquei batendo papo com o pessoal enquanto não dava a hora, ainda bem que eu estava de costas para onde o Amos estava sentado. Ajudou muito em não ir lá falar com o coitado para não o deixar sozinho.

- Acho melhor você ir agora Lil. – comentou a Dora.

- Encontro vocês na hora de ir embora. – eu disse já me levantando.

- Você já vai? Espera mais um pouco para ele ver que você não está afim dele. – comentou o James.

- James, não é porque eu não estou querendo nada com ele que vou ser mal educada e chegar atrasada sendo que ele está a três mesas daqui. – respondi sorrindo.

- Mas Lil... – começou o Sirius.

- Eu estarei bem, turma. Qualquer coisa vocês irão escutar o Amos gritando ajuda. – respondi sorrindo e rindo antes de ir em direção a mesa dele. – Seus amigos te abandonaram antes da hora? – perguntei para ele antes de me sentar.

- A desculpa deles foi que todos tinham trabalho para fazer. Eu não acreditei. – ele brincou.

- Trabalho em um sábado? Acho que eles precisam ter umas aulinhas com os meninos para aprender a dar umas desculpas convincentes. – eu comentei descontraída.

- Vai querer pedir o que? – ele me perguntou quando a garçonete se aproximou.

- Um suco de laranja está ótimo. – respondi sorrindo.

- Uma cerveja e um suco de laranja. – ele pediu. – Meus amigos só inventaram uma desculpa para não ficar muito obvio, mas geralmente eles são bem cara-de-pau.

- Cara de pau como? – perguntei.

- Provavelmente, se eles não estivessem com receio de alguém da sua mesa escutar, teriam dito algo como "Vamos deixar você sozinho para ver se começa esse encontro logo e nos deixa em paz." – ele respondeu rindo da própria piada.

Eu sorri, mas sorri mais por educação do que outra coisa. Ele disse a palavra encontro?

- Ansiosa para as férias? – me perguntou para puxar assunto.

- Até que não. Minha irmã vai se casar nas férias, não estou nem um pouco ansiosa para ir para casa. – respondi dando de ombros. – E você? Último ano deve ser muito bom!

- Bom e triste. Só de pensar que metade dessas pessoas você não vai mais ver é desanimador. – ele me respondeu dando de ombros.

- Mas seus amigos continuarão sendo seus. – respondi sorrindo.

- Sim, mas alguns vão continuar na escola.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que não vai mais vê-los, só que vai ter tempo para ter saudades.

Que poeta eu fui agora!

- Alguns eu não quero sentir saudades. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

- E posso saber quem, por exemplo? – perguntei rindo.

Sentir saudades é chato, mas é bom...

- Você, por exemplo. – ele respondeu sorrindo e pegando na minha mão que estava em cima da mesa.

Retirei minha mão delicadamente indicando o balcão.

- Vou buscar as bebidas. – respondi já me colocando de pé para fugir dali.

Ele acha mesmo que estamos em um encontro? E o que foi aquilo agora pouco?

Infelizmente, ir até o balcão e voltar não demorou mais de cinco minutos.

- O que foi? – perguntei quando voltei e ele estava com uma cara irritada.

- Nada! – me respondeu sorrindo.

Não entendi! Será que ele percebeu que eu não queria pegar na mão dele? Fui tão obvia assim?

Depois de pelo menos meia hora conversando, o Amos ainda não comentou nada sobre rosas, admirador secreto ou qualquer coisa que identifique que ele é o admirador.

- O que você tanto olha? – perguntei vendo que ele sempre estava olhando de cara feia para alguma coisa atrás de mim.

- Não é nada. Então... Conte-me mais sobre sua família. – ele me pediu gentil.

Depois um tempo eu fui obrigada a olhar para trás e ver o que esse menino tanto olhava e sinceramente não vi absolutamente nada que possa estar incomodando o Amos, tirando, é claro, o fato de todos os nossos amigos estarem olhando para nós. Claro que as meninas disfarçaram quando eu olhei, mas os meninos são caras de pau e continuaram olhando.

- Eles só estão cuidando do que não lhes interessa. – comentei me referindo aos meus amigos.

- Amigos... Sempre querendo saber de tudo. – comentou o Amos parecendo um pouco nervoso.

- Eu realmente não acho que você esteja bem. – comentei olhando uma ruga de preocupação na testa dele.

Coitado! Tão novo e já com rugas! Acho que vou recomendar o creme da Lene para ele. Quem sabe ajuda.

- Está tudo bem, Lil. – e novamente sua mão foi para a minha.

Quando é que ele vai falar das Rosas? Já estou ficando impaciente.

Tudo bem... Podem me chamar de lerda! Descobri que sou mais lerda do que eu pensei ser possível. Depois de mais uma hora conversando com o Amos descobri o que tanto o incomodava: meus amigos.

EU sei, era bem obvio, mas só entendi quando reparei mesmo quando fui retocar meu batom.

Outra besteira que fiz. Só me lembrei que não se retoca batom na frente de um homem quando já o tinha feito.

Mas enfim... Eu estava me olhando no espelho quando vi o Sirius fazendo um gesto muito feio e agressivo para o Amos. Sabe quando você bate uma mão na outra como se estivesse dando um soco? Uma ameaça ao pobre Amos. Posso matar o Sirius agora?

Só não matei o Sirius porque vi o James fazer coisas parecidas do lado, e para completar o Remus estava atrás com a maior cara de bravo. Acho que vou matar um por um com uma pinça para doer mais.

Não tive opção. Levantei e fui falar com os chatos dos meus amigos:

- Posso saber por que esse cara de dor de barriga? – perguntei para eles fazendo a minha melhor cara de má.

Devo adiantar que minha cara de má nunca intimidou o Sirius, mas eu continuo tentando.

- Só estamos discutindo quem é mais bonito, e eles estão com raiva porque perderam a disputa. Também... Impossível ganhar de mim! – respondeu o Sirius sorrindo confiante.

Como uma pessoa pode arrumar uma desculpa em tão pouco tempo?

- Agora pode falar a verdade. O que estão aprontando? – perguntei.

- Aprontando? Nós? Até parece que não nos conhece, Red. – comentou o Sirius tentando parecer magoado, mas ele não me engana mais.

- Vocês ameaçaram o Amos ou alguma coisa parecida? – perguntei na dúvida.

Eu não duvido.

- Como pode pensar uma coisa dessas de nós? – perguntou o Sirius indignado.

Mas sinceramente não estava olhando para o Sirius quando fiz a pergunta, estava observando o Remus e o James. O primeiro abaixou a cabeça e o segundo agarrou ainda mais a cara.

Sirius mentiroso! Seus amigos o denunciaram.

- O que vocês disseram para ele? – perguntei cruzando os braços no peito.

- Eu juro que não disse nada. – respondeu o Sirius novamente.

- E vocês não vão dizer nada? – perguntei para os outros dois.

- Alguém tinha que te defender! – foi o que o Remus me respondeu, o James para a minha surpresa só virou a cara.

Achei melhor não discutir mais, não iria adiantar mesmo. Voltei revoltada para a mesa que estava sentada com o Amos.

- Não vai me dizer o que eles te falaram? – perguntei.

- Deixa para lá Lily. Vamos dar uma volta? – ele me perguntou ignorando os meninos.

Eu mereço! Desse jeito nunca vou saber quem está mandando as rosas.

Ficamos conversando sentados na praça por mais algum tempo, eu particularmente já estava querendo ir para a minha cama. Definitivamente, estava muito frio para ficar na neve.

- Eu estava pensando muito em você ultimamente, Lily. – escutei o Amos dizendo.

Acho que agora era a hora certa para inventar uma desculpa e sair correndo, mas infelizmente olhei para o lado e adivinhe o que eu vi: uma rosa vermelha.

Já está ficando repetitivo, mas fazer o que!

Não teria outra explicação para a rosa se o Amos não tivesse colocado ali.

Acho que já sei quem está mandando as rosas. O problema é como dizer para ele que não gosto dele desse jeito.

Ok! É só pensar um pouco. EU já fiz isso tantas vezes com o James, dar um fora eu quero dizer. É uma coisa simples, é só virar com uma cara decidida e dizer: "Sinto muito Amos, mas não gosto de você desse jeito". Por que eu estou com receio de dizer isso?

Eu não gostei das rosas... Não pode ser isso! E eu não gosto do Amos, disso eu tenho mais que certeza, ele simplesmente não faz o meu tipo, mas ele é meu amigo, não quero que fique chateado.

Não sei o que o Amos pensou ou deixou de pensar, mas no momento que olhei nos olhos dele pronta para dizer a verdade, com a rosa na mão, ele simplesmente se aproximou bem rápido e grudou seus lábios nos meus.

O Amos acabou de me beijar e eu fiquei ali parada, não quero corresponder, ele pode interpretar errado. Ok! É só empurrá-lo delicadamente.

Depois de finalmente me afastar do Amos e procurar as palavras certas para dizer, mesmo achando que não vão ter palavras certas, vi que meus amigos estavam saindo do bar e estavam todos com a boca aberta olhando para mim. Parece que todos viram a cena constrangedora, mas cadê o James?

Como tanta coisa pode acontecer em segundos? E tudo por causa de uma maldita rosa vermelha!

_N/B: Já pedi desculpas à Vanessa, mas quero pedir desculpas para vocês também, leitores, pois peguei uma gripe forte por conta do mau tempo e demorei um bocado para betar o capítulo. Gente, os ciúmes dos meninos foi fofo, né? Gostei bastante do capítulo, ansiosa para betar o próximo! Um beijo!_

**N/A: Oie pessoal! Como vão as coisas? Mto desanimados por voltar as aulas? Eu estou! Último semestre da facul e eu doida para que acabe logo rsrsrs**

**Como de costume vim com uma desculpa para o cap, e dessa vez vocês nem vão ficar com aiva de mim! Tudo culpa da Larissa que demorou para betar rsrsrsrs Brincadeira! Ela estava doente!**

**Tenho noticias boas e ótimas hj. Boas: O próximo cap já esta na metade, então não deve demorar mto para sair. Ótima: alguns de vocês esta acompanhando essa minha vida de escritora há 12 anos, outros estão acompanhando só da época que comecei com as fics há 5 anos, e outros me conheceram agora, mas espero que todos gostem da noticias, eu finalmente consegui publicar meu livrinho! A prévisão é lançamento no final de setembro começo de outubro! Espero que mtos ajudem e se divirtam lendo meu primeiro livrinho, por que se der ceto esse vai ser o primeiro de mtos!**

PaintedStrawberrySauce: rsrsr a Lily e maluca e as rosas estão deixando ela pior do que já é rsrsrs A Lene já uma comédia!

Paula Strauch Costa: huahaua Amos te tirando neh! Ele não percebeu que a lily mesmo sendo tapada gosta do James e não entendeu ainda?

Mila Pink: ohhh não brinca! o que seria da minha pessoa sem os comentários de vcs? a lily é maluca... mas adoro as maluquices dela tb rsrsrs O remus é lerdinho, mas qto a quem esta mandando as rosas acho que só vai ter certeza no ultimo cap msm rsrsr

gisllaine farias: rsrsr James teve uma reação tardia, mas a coitada e tapada da lily não percebeu rsrsrs puts que inveja de vc de ferias esses dias... E eu trabalhando como uma condenada! eu pensei na sua ideia sobre o james arruimar o encontro, mas iria estragar meu próximo cap, então deixei para lá :( Sorry!

Gaal: pois é... e aposto que vcs vão ter uma surpresa huahuaha então... comecei a contar mais ou menos... eu conto pelo menos até o cap 9, mas pode surgir mais coisas do meio... a fic não vai ser mto grande de caps, em compensaçao os caps que são grandes rsrsr O Amos entrou para confundir e ser mais um suspeito! Pode ser ele... eu nunca disse que não poderia huahau Depois que vc disse eu tive que colocar a lily falando... eu nem tinha me lembrado desse detalhe.

Bia: Continue comentando rsrsrs**  
><strong>

**Obrigada pelos comemtários fofos (apesar de serem poucos)! Eu adoro comentários, então podem comentar bastante rsrsrs**

**Espero que vcs tenham gostado do cap :) O próximo não vai demorar tanto gente!**

**bjinhos**


	6. Recado

Olá pessoas, antes que vocês entrem em pânico eu não vim anunciar que a fic vai entrar em HIATUS ou qualquer coisa parecida, pelo contrário, meu namorado deu uma sugestão que liga o útil ao agradável.

Como todos já devem estar cansados de saber eu publiquei um livro e só publiquei por que meus leitores (vocês) disseram que comprariam se eu fizesse isso, e como todos já sabem ninguém comprou (mentira uma comprou), e por isso eu desanimei totalmente com a fic, por que a fic era um jeito de arrumar leitores para quando eu publicasse o livro e isso não deu certo.

Investi um dinheiro que eu não tinha para realizar o sonho de ser escritora, e realizei, mas não adianta nada eu realizar o sonho e ter 500 livros encalhados em casa (mentira, o livro esta vendendo, mas só para pessoas que não me conheciam antes). Com esse problema das pessoas que eu estava contando em vender não se habilitarem eu iria desistir das fics, e já estava fazendo isso quando meu namorado deu uma ideia genial.

Vamos fazer um trato eu posto a fic, mas vocês compram o livro bem simples! A fic tem cerca de mais 3 ou 4 capítulos pela frente, o próximo esta pela metade, porém não vou postar quando ele ficar pronto e sim quando tiver no mínimo 7 livros vendidos para leitores de fics, ou seja, vocês. Então a cada 7 livros vendidos eu posto mais um capítulo da fic. Se fizerem as contas nem dá tanto assim. Dá de 21 ou 28 livros, e vocês são mais de 300 pessoas, então não reclamem.

E claro, para que eu consiga contar os livros vendidos eu usarei o blog (que lá me da certinho o nome da pessoa que esta comprando) e se a compra for pela livraria Curitiba vocês teram que me enviar uma fotinho com o livro no meu email **vanessa (arroba) vanessasueroz .com .br**

Estou contato leitores de todos os sites, FFnet, FeB, Orkut, blog e etc! E não me venham falar que não sabem onde vende o livro que vou querer socar cada um, por que eu já disse mil vezes onde vende, sem contar que é só procurar no Google. O livro esta no face, no skoob, no Google+, em vários blogs literários e etc.

Para os desentendidos **vai continuar tendo fic**, portanto que vocês comprem meu livro. Assim todo mundo fica feliz. Eu vendo meus livros e vocês ficam com a fic e com o livro.

E graças a Dulce/Cassy (leitora do Orkut) vocês já estão com um livro vendido, só faltam mais 6 para terem o próximo cap da fic RS.

Desculpem aqueles que vão abandonar a fic por causa disso, mas foi a melhor forma que encontrei de não deixar vocês sem fic.

Bjinhos


End file.
